L'association du Yin et du Yang
by harunoyume
Summary: Que serait le Yin sans le yang? et le Yang sans le Yin? Ces symboles opposés et pourtant complémentaire? Comment ferait-il l'un sans l'autre? L'association du Yin et du Yang ou comment se fait la création de leur fusion. NaruSasu, YahiIta.
1. Mission d'escorte

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà je me lance dans une fanfiction Naruto pour la première fois, j'espère que ça vaudra le coup *soupire*

Pour l'écrire je me suis légèrement inspiré d'autre fanfiction que j'ai lu et que j'ai trouvé vraiment excellente, entre autre 'Mon neko à moi" _d'Haganemaru. _Je ne pense pas non plus que ça soit un plagiat ou une quelconque autre forme de vole, vraiment je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir spolié. Mais je préfère prévenir au cas ou certains ou certaines verraient ça d'un oeil mauvais.

Bien évidemment les personnages ne sont aucunement à moi mais appartiennent à leur créateur Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre**: **L'association du Yin et du Yang.**

**Résumé:**Que serait le Yin sans le yang? et le Yang sans le Yin? Ces symboles opposés et pourtant complémentaire? Comment ferait-il l'un sans l'autre? L'association du Yin et du Yang ou comment se fait la création de leur fusion. **NaruSasu, YahiIta.**

**Pour les pairings**: Le principal NaruSasu, du YahiIta pour le moment, je ne sais pas si il y'en aura d'autre pour le moment.

_Ps:_ _je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes, dites moi si vous en avez vu, que je les corrige._

* * *

><p>-<strong>Bonjour Hokage-sama.<strong> _Salua poliment une jeune femme qui portait un masque sur son visage, signe qu'elle faisait partie de l'élite des ninjas, faisant d'elle une Anbu,en s'inclinant devant la personne assise à son bureau. _**Vous avez demandé à nous voir ? **_Questionna t-elle ensuite en regardant la femme aux cheveux longs blonds qui venait de relever ses yeux dorés du dossier qu'elle était en train d'examiner, ne se préoccupant guère de la montagne de papiers qui s'accumuler sur la surface de travail qu'on voyait à peine._

-**En effet Sakura.** _Répondit-elle calmement._ **Enlèves donc ce masque, j'aime voir à qui je m'adresse.** _Poursuivit-elle sur un ton quelque peu irrité_. **Ça vaut pour toi aussi Naruto. **_Indiqua Tsunade à l'intention du jeune homme blond qui se tenait appuyé nonchalamment dos au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse._

Les deux jeunes Anbu retirèrent leurs masques laissant voir leurs visages devenus adultes. L'Hokage posa d'abord son regard sur l'Anbu de droite.

La jeune femme qui répondait au nom d'Haruno Sakura était de taille moyenne, elle devait avoisiner les 1m60. Ses cheveux roses encadraient un jolie visage où trônaient deux grands yeux couleurs de jade. Sakura était une medic-nin très douée, ayant été son professeur Tsunade avait vu une fillette de 13ans devenir une jeune femme splendide à la force démesurée et à la détermination d'acier. Elle avait entraîné cette demoiselle, elle l'avait vu grandir, elle l'avait vu s'affirmer et devenir incroyablement forte et finalement Sakura avait fini par l'égaler et même la dépasser.

Tsunade finit de regarder Sakura et reposa son attention sur l'Anbu de gauche, un jeune homme fort beau et viril.

Uzumaki Naruto, un garçon qu'elle avait aussi vu grandir, et qui avait lui aussi dépassé son professeur, un Hermite pervers du nom de Jiraya que Tsunade ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le visage de Naruto se faisait impatient et interrogatif alors que l'Hokage continuait de s'amuser à le détailler.

Le jeune homme d'1m86, possédait d'incroyable yeux azurs ressortant sur sa peau halée comme deux saphirs sur le sable. Deux yeux magnifiques qui se teintaient de rouge lorsqu'il laissait apparaître sa colère. Son visage masculin était encadrait par des mèches blondes négligemment coiffées, si elles y avaient été. Deux mèches plus longues que les autres, lui arrivant au menton venaient faire ressortir le bleu intense de ses yeux envoûtants.

Naruto avait décidément très bien grandi. Il s'était beaucoup allongé, prenant des centimètres rapidement, gagnant en musculature, qu'il avait considérablement développé durant ses entraînements intensifs avec Jiraya.

Tsunade pouvait voir sur son visage la maturité qu' il avait gagné au fil des années.

Il était devenu moins impulsif, plus calme, plus sûr de lui.

Le petit garçon solitaire et blagueur qui était repoussé avant avait laissé place à un magnifique jeune homme convoité par beaucoup de jeunes femmes du village de Konoha, pour ne pas dire toute à l'exception de Sakura qui était son amie d'enfance et qui était pour lui comme une sœur, et aussi par quelques hommes qui se donneraient volontiers à Naruto s'il leur demandait.

« _**Oui Naruto a bien grandi, **__pensa t-elle, presque mélancolique.__**Il est loin le temps où tu étais un enfant survolté et irrespectueux**_ »

-J**e crois que Baa-chan va bientôt rendre l'âme à force de baver sur moi. Trop d'excitation à son âge, c'est très mauvais.**_ Prévenu Naruto d'une voix virile très sexy alors qu'un sourire taquin et amusé apparaissait sur ses lèvres, laissant apercevoir deux longues canines semblables à des crocs._

**-NARUTO** ! _Hurla Tsunade en se levant de son siège tapant du plat de sa main droite sur son __bureau, envoyant la multitude de paperasse voler à travers la pièce, et pointant son index de sa __main gauche sur le jeune homme qui ne semblait en aucun cas apeuré du sort que pourrait lui réserver son Hokage si elle décidait réellement de lui foutre une correction. De son côté Sakura s'était précipitée à côté de Tsunade s'accrochant à elle, essayant de la retenir de passer par dessus le bureau pour mettre une trempe à son coéquipier. _

_-_**Bah quoi **_**Baa-chan**__**,**_** je m'inquiète pour vous! Pourquoi est ce que vous vous énervez comme ça? Vous allez avoir un arrêt cardiaque si vous continuez. **_Annonça Naruto moqueur, insistant bien sur le surnom qu'il lui donnait, en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite d'un air faussement désespéré et attristé, content de la réaction qu'avait provoqué sa réplique._

Tsunade serrait les dents dans une grimace furieuse, sa tête baissée, son corps tremblant de colère, levant un poing fulminant prête à expédier Naruto dans l'autre monde, Sakura tentant toujours de la faire se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, la suppliant de «**Tsunade-sama je vous en prie calmez-vous s'il vous plait!»**

Le jeune homme qui jusque là n'avait pas changé de position s'approcha du bureau avec un air redevenu sérieux.

**-Plus sérieusement, pourquoi nous avoir fait appeler?** _Demanda t-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle, faisant signe à Sakura de revenir à ses côtés._

Tsunade soupira et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

**-Uchiha Fugaku a demandé que vous escortiez son fils cadet Sasuke jusqu'à Konoha où il séjounera durant quelques mois sous ta surveillance Naruto**. _Exposa l'Hokage en tendant le dossier aux 2 Anbu._

-**Je croyais que Uchiha-san n'avait qu'un fils. **_Dit Sakura d'un air songeur en essayant de se remémorer les dossiers de la famille de Fugaku_?

-**C'est normal que tu ne l'ai pas vu dans les dossiers, **_commença Tsunade devinant à quoi son ancienne élève pensait._ **Un Neko n'est répertorié qu'à sa majorité. Sasuke doit fêter ses 20ans prochainement et c'est pourquoi son père veut que vous l'ameniez à Konoha.**

**-Hé oh doucement là, on peut m'expliquer? C'est quoi ça , Ne-ko? **_Interrogea Naruto qui se demandait pourquoi ce Fugaku voulait des Anbu pour escorter un simple chat._

Sakura soupira de lassitude, son coéquipier avait beau être devenu diablement sexy il n'en restait pas moins Naruto. Préférant les entraînements physiques que les recherches pour s'instruire ou former encore plus son esprit.

**-Les Neko sont pourtant connus, même s'ils ne sont plus beaucoup.**_ Se lamenta presque Sakura._

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse, pas très heureux qu'on lui rappelle qu'une fois de plus on devait lui expliquer des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-**Un Neko Naruto**,_ débuta Sakura,levant son index dans une pose de Madame je-sais-tout qui avait le don d'agacé le jeune homme,_** c'est une personne à l'apparence mi-humaine, mi chat.**

**C'est à dire quelqu'un comme toi et moi sauf qu'en plus il a des oreilles et une queue de chat.**

Naruto regardait Sakura avec un air septique se demandant si sa meilleure amie ne se foutait pas légèrement de lui.

La jeune femme comprenant qu'il avait un doute continua:

**-Les Nekos sont très peu nombreux aujourd'hui, leur clan ayant été massacré jadis.**

-**Massacré?** _Reprit Naruto choqué, interrompant son amie._

**-Baka! Tu me laisserais terminer…**_S'insurgea t-elle en soupirant une fois de plus._ **Donc oui massacré, et je vais répondre à ta question muette qui est sans doute «pourquoi?»**

**En fait les Nekos étaient très puissant et les villages alentours les craignaient alors ils ont décidé d'exterminer un bon nombre d'entre eux. Bien sûr la puissance d'un Neko varie d'une personne à une autre.**

**Enfin bref, les Nekos qui ont survécu se sont regroupés dans un lieu secret qu'ils ont construit pour rester entre eux au cas où ce genre de chose se reproduirait.**

Naruto hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris.

**-Et comment on va trouver ce Sasuke s'il vit dans un endroit secret? **Demanda Naruto, maintenant intrigué de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un Neko.

**-C'est moi qui vous accompagnerait. **_Répondit une voix grave derrière eux._

**-Fugaku-san. Bonjour. **_Salua rapidement Sakura en s'inclinant en signe de respect._

Naruto se retourna tranquillement vers l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année environ au visage carré et aux cheveux noir cendré et aux yeux noirs perçants.

Naruto avait beau bien regarder il ne voyait ni oreilles, ni queue de chat.

Fugaku le détailla rapidement lui aussi, les sourcils froncés, le regard dur, comme si ce dernier sentait une menace. Il salua brièvement Sakura d'un signe de la tête puis stoppa son regard au niveau du bureau et il sembla encore plus courroucé.

Les jeunes Anbu portèrent alors leur attention à l'endroit où Fugaku regardait.

**_«Encore»_** _Souffla Sakura d'un air las alors qu'elle portait sa main pour masser son front comme si elle était fatiguée._

Naruto, semblait, lui aussi, désespéré malgré le sourire amusé et discret qui était fixé sur son visage.

**-Tsunade-sama.** _Tenta l'Uchiha en s'avançant de quelques pas vers l'Hokage._

Il n'eut pour réponse que le silence, ce qui l'énerva encore d'un degré.

**-Hokage-sama.** _Appela Sakura à son tour en posant sa main sur une épaule de son ancien maître._

**-Ohé BAA-CHAN!**_S'écria soudainement Naruto en secouant le bureau._

_-_**Quoi? Quoi? Mais si Shizune je travaillais! **_Paniqua Tsunade en relevant vivement la tête d'entre ses bras, un filet de bave dégoulinant à la commissure de ses lèvres._

**_-_Shizune-san n'est pas là Hokage-sama**, _murmura discrètement Sakura à l'oreille de Tsunade_, **_en revanche... _**_continua t-elle en déviant le regard vers Fugaku, amenant la femme qui venait de se __réveiller à regarder le nouvel arrivant._

**_-_Oh**, _fit Tsunade en s'essuyant promptement la bouche du revers de la main et en se levant,_ **Fugaku-san!**

Fugaku fronça encore plus ses sourcils, soupirant de lassitude en massant du bout des doigts la veine qui battait sur sa tempe.

**-J'ai la liste des ninjas qui vont t'accompagner pour la mission que tu as demandé.** I_nforma-t-elle calmement sans prêter attention au regard irrité de Fugaku, au regard désabusé de Sakura et à celui intrigué de Naruto._

**«Il faut juste que je remette la main dessus» **_pensa t-elle nerveusement farfouillant dans les documents en désordre._

_**-**_**Tenez Hokage-sama, je crois que c'est ce que vous cherchez. **_Annonça Sakura en lui tendant un dossier qui quelques instants plutôt reposait au sol au milieu d'autres feuilles et dossiers._

_**-**_**Ah oui, merci Sakura.** _Remercia t-elle en attrapant les documents et en les tendant à Fugaku._ **La liste des ninjas qui feront partie de l'équipe de Naruto. Il y a tous les renseignements que tu dois savoir**_**. **__Renseigna t-elle à l'égard de Fugaku. _**Sakura ici présente l'accompagnera, le cousin de Naruto, Yahiko fera partie de la mission aussi, j'ai aussi choisi Saï, Shikamaru et Kiba. **

Naruto à l'appellation du prénom de son cousin avait eu un large sourire, vraiment content que ce dernier fasse le voyage avec lui. En revanche pourquoi ce satané Saï, cet espèce de faux cul hypocrite devait il les accompagner? Vraiment, il se demandait bien pourquoi la vieille le lui collait toujours dans les pattes!

**-Ils doivent déjà être prêt à partir d'ailleurs, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre ses 2 là au courant. Naruto, Sakura allez vite préparer ce dont vous avez besoin et rejoignez les autres devant la porte du village.** _Ordonna Tsunade aux 2 Anbu, tandis qu'elle sortait du bureau avec Fugaku._

-**J'espère que ce Naruto Uzumaki est fiable Tsunade-sama.** _Confia Fugaku marchant dans la ruelle du village menant à la grande porte_. **Après tout ce Jinchuriki peut s'avérer dangereux. Ça ne me plairait pas d'apprendre qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à mes fils si Kyuubi venait à se montrer.** _Finit-il par expliquer d'une voix dure en jaugeant la réaction de la femme qui marchait à côté de lui._

-**Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Naruto contrôle parfaitement Kyuubi il ne causera aucun soucis.** _Rassura t-elle, sa voix se faisant cassante à cause de l'a priori qu'avait l'Uchiha. _

Naruto méritait qu'on lui fasse confiance. Il avait assez souffert à cause de cette maudite bestiole celée à l'intérieur de lui. Rejeté, traité de monstre, la solitude et la douleur morale n'avait pas épargné le jeune homme. Comment Fugaku pouvait-il tenir ce genre de discours alors que son clan avait été d'une certaine manière rejeté de la société, puisque quasiment décimé, car les gens avaient peur d'eux et de leur pouvoir.

Fugaku qu'à moitié convaincu et rassuré par ce que venait de répliquer Tsunade, préféra continuer son chemin en silence plutôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant la porte du village ou quatre jeunes homme et un énorme chien attendaient.

Le premier était un grand roux avoisinant les 1m80 ou plus et aux yeux mauves. Fugaku se dit qu'il faisait très mauvais genre avec tous ces clous, que les jeunes appellent piercings, dans le visage.

Celui ci était appuyé dos contre la porte, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Vu le dossier qu'il avait lu, celui ci devait être Yahiko, le cousin de l'Uzumaki. Un autre un brun plus petit et à la peau extrêmement blanche et aux yeux noirs fixes, semblait écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin, celui ci devait être Saï. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait, il vit un autre garçon aux cheveux châtain foncé attachés dans une coiffure rappelant étrangement l'ananas, accroupi contre la porte, les yeux fermés, à côté d'un énorme chien blanc. Celui ci devait être Shikamaru. Le dernier était donc sûrement Kiba, l'énergumène à la chevelure châtains et aux marques rouges triangulaires représentatifs des Inuzuka, qui riait aux éclat, chevauchant son chien comme si ce dernier avait été un cheval.

**«Franchement... quelle bande de bras cassés a t-elle était chercher?»** _Se lamenta pensivement Fugaku, las de toutes explications. _

Remarquant l'arrivée de leur Hokage et de Fugaku, les jeunes hommes se mirent pratiquement au garde à vous, c'est aussi à cet instant que Naruto et Sakura réapparurent, se plaçant à leur côté.

**-Fugaku, voici Yahiko, Saï, Kiba, Shikamaru, **_annonça Tsunade en présentant brièvement tour à tour les autres Anbu, habillés en civils pour cette mission._ **Tu connais déjà Sakura et Naruto. Je crois que je vous pouvez partir, je retourne à mon bureau! Bonne chance! **

Tsunade se dépêcha de repartir à son bureau avant que quelqu'un ne lui pose une autre question car il était 14h et que c'était l'heure pour elle de faire la sieste.

* * *

><p>Le groupe se mit donc rapidement en route vers le repère des Uchiha, suivant Fugaku à la trace.<p>

**-Hé Sakura ce vieux c'est pas censé être un Neko? Pourquoi il a ni queue ni oreilles de chats? **Demanda curieusement Naruto à Sakura alors qu'ils sautaient de branches en branches.

**-Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais cousin? **Intervint la voix grave et railleuse de Yahiko qui les suivait.

Naruto eut un regard mauvais à l'égard du roux qui se mit à sourire narquoisement.

-**Parce que c'est dangereux pour un Neko de se faire repéré, encore aujourd'hui. Les pouvoirs de certains d'entre eux sont tellement grand que certaines personnes mal intentionnés essaie d'en capturer en espérant pouvoir s'en servir comme bon leur semble. **_Expliqua encore une fois Sakura le regard fixé sur la silhouette de Fugaku plus loin devant elle._**C'est pour cette raison que Uchiha-san a dû masquer sa véritable identité.**

Naruto essaya de comprendre comment on pouvait se servir des pouvoirs d'une autre personne. C'était impossible. En forçant cette personne? Il décida de poser sa question.

**-Et comment c'est possible ça? Tu veux dire que certains Neko sont manipulables et qu'on peut leur demander ce qu'on veut d'eux? Genre... **_Plaisanta Naruto, se demanda vraiment si on le prenait pas pour un abruti._

_-_**Tu comprends pas... Seulement certains Neko, et c'est très rares!, sont liés à des maîtres qu'ils choisissent de suivre et de servir. Ainsi si leur maître leur demande de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour telle ou telle raison, ça peut être dangereux.**_Finit par expliquer Sakura d'une voix courroucée , évitant de justesse le filet d'urine canin que venait de lâcher Akamaru, le chien-monture de Kiba, et accélérant la cadence de ses sauts pour rattraper le malotru répugnant et lui dire le fond de sa pensée et aussi accessoirement éviter la question que lui aurait sûrement posé Naruto. _

Naruto voyant malheureusement son encyclopédie vivante rejoindre la tête d'expédition, tourna la tête vers la pauvre victime qui lui restait proche.

**-Compte pas sur moi pour t'expliquer comment un Neko se lie à quelqu'un.** _Balança avec amusement Yahiko qui suivit l'exemple de la jeune femme en accélérant lui aussi._

**-Tshh,** _lâcha Naruto déçu_, **pourquoi personne ne veut m'expliquer?**

Abandonnant pour le moment l'espoir d'avoir une réponse à la question qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser et que pourtant son cousin avait deviné, il fit comme ses coéquipiers et accéléra pour les rattraper.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard le groupe arrivèrent dans un coin de foret plus dense où ils se stoppèrent.

L'endroit paraissait calme et désert, des arbres à perte de vue et c'était tout.

**-Nous y sommes.** _Prévint Fugaku. _

Les jeunes regardèrent autour d'eux, perplexes.

-**Il débloque ou quoi? **_Chuchota Kiba à l'oreille de Shikamaru qui haussa les épaules en arborant un air j'en foutiste. _

Fugaku mordit son pouce et l'appuya sur un arbre puis sur un autre, laissant une trace de sang sur chacun d'eux. Puis l'Uchiha fit un signe, identifié comme étant celui du Bélier et prononça **«KAI»** se qui eu pour effet de faire trembler la terre sous eux et de faire apparaître un portail très lumineux entre les deux arbres qu'il avait marqué.

Fugaku leur fit signe de le suivre et de passer au travers de la porte lumineuse, ce que le groupe fit avec plus ou moins d'appréhension.

Une fois de leur côté Naruto et le reste de son équipe furent surpris d'être rentrer dans un immense hall plutôt sombre mais pour le moins luxueux façon. Les murs étaient peint d'une teinte bleue marine foncée et le sol était un plancher de bois d'acajou semblait-il à Kiba qui sniffait autour de lui.

Fugaku leur montra qu'ils devaient à partir d'ici retirer leurs chaussures.

Alors que le patriarche de la famille Uchiha les faisait passer d'une pièce à l'autre, ouvrant et fermant plusieurs shoji sur leur passage. Naruto ne put s'empêcher que la maison était faite sur un mode de résidence japonaise traditionnelle et que dans chacune des pièces les murs était ornés d'un embème, un éventail rouge et blanc. Eventail qui décorait aussi le kimono du père Uchiha.

**«**_**Certainement leur emblème**_**»**_Pensa t-il._

Le groupe arriva dans une grande pièce qui devait être le salon, où ils s'assirent tous autour d'une imposante table basse, typiquement japonaise.

Une très belle femme au visage très doux, à la longue chevelure noire et aux yeux d'un noir égal entra dans la pièce et s'inclina poliment en saluant d'une voix très douce mais joyeuse:

**-Soyez les bienvenus jeunes gens!Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir de la visite! Ça faisait plutôt longtemps! **_S'exclama t-elle excitée son visage s'illuminant. _**Allez ne fais pas cette tête là Fugaku chéri! **_Dit-elle à son, apparament, mari, en se collant à son dos, ses bras fins entourant les __épaules et le cou de ce dernier qui sembla à la fois gêné et énervé par ce geste. _

**-Ah! Au fait les enfants! Je m'appelle Mikoto! Alors appelez moi par mon prénom s'il vous plait! **_Affirma t-elle en se relevant et en se pointant du doigt._

**_-_Okaa-san,** **le thé est prêt.** _Annonça une voix grave mais douce derrière le shoji qui devait être celui de la cuisine._

**_-_Viens une minute par là Itachi! Viens te présenter! **_Ordonna t-elle joyeusement en ouvrant énergiquement la porte coulissante, laissant apparaître un jeune homme plutôt grand à la taille fine, aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux noirs cernés. Le jeune homme nommé Itachi était vraiment magnifique dans son large yukata bleu marine. _

-**Je vous présente mon aîné!Itachi! Il est magnifique hein? **_S'enthousiasma Mikoto en poussant Itachi vers le groupe, qui salua en s'inclinant respectueusement, gêné et rouge de honte à cause des propos de sa mère._

**-Bonjour,** _dit Itachi son regard noir vagabondant sur chacun des ninjas à la table. Ses yeux se stoppèrent sur Yahiko, ses prunelles virant furtivement aux rouges._ **Enchanté**. **Fit-il un sourire imperceptible collé aux lèvres. **

Le jeune homme roux aux multiples piercings déglutit en observant, non en matant serait plus juste, l'aîné des Uchiha. Dieu qu'il était sexy dans son yukata moulant son corps et ses formes fines.

**-Où est ton frère Itachi?**_demanda Fugaku qui s'était décider à reparler. _

**_-_Je suis là Père.** _Répondit une voix grave et froide. _D**ésolé pour le retard je finissais de me changer**. _Rajouta la voix sur le même ton._

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'1m70 environ, portant un long kimono blanc ceinturé d'un obi de couleur bleue marine, serrant sa taille gracile aux hanches étroites.

Naruto resta bouche bée devant le spectacle que lui offrait le visage angélique du beau petit brun qui venait de rentrer.

Son visage était quasiment semblable à celui de sa mère, une peau opaline lisse, un visage fin aux traits régulier et doux. Un nez droit un peu retroussé, une bouche aux lèvres fines et sensuelles, des cheveux noir comme la nuit dont deux longues mèches encadraient son visage, caressant ses joues à chaque mouvement de sa tête. Et que dire de ces yeux? De grands yeux noirs abyssales étirés sur en amande vers ses tempes. Naruto après s'être attardé un moment sur ce visage magnifique, stoppa sur deux oreilles duveteuses siégeant au sommet du crâne du jeune homme, parmi les cheveux soyeux couleur corbeau, qui semblaient bouger au moindre son. Ensuite il remarqua la queue qui battait nerveusement derrière le cadet Uchiha.

Naruto décida de reporter de nouveau son attention sur le visage du fameux Sasuke, d'après ce qu'il avait conclut. Sasuke qui ancra son regard dans celui de du grand blond assis à à peine 1mètre de lui. Il le fixa d'un air insondable durant de longues secondes et Naruto aurait bien cru en mourir tellement le regard du jeune homme était intense et perçant.

Le jeune Uzumaki voyait en Sasuke l'incarnation d'un ange, dépourvu de tout défaut_**.«Dieu qu'il était beau, sexy et mignon à la fois!» **__songea t-il commençant à ouvrir la bouche pour se faire connaître de la créature angélique qui venait d'apparaître._

-**Qu'est ce que t'as à me mater comme ça Usuratonkachi! **_Interrogea la voix grave et agacé de Sasuke en regardant Naruto ses sourcils froncés par l'énervement, faisant redoubler les battements de sa queue féline._

_**«Bon ok… pas si angélique que ça! Faut se méfier des apparances»**__ se rappela un Naruto dépité __et à la mine déconfite._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le 1er chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a assez plu. Je pense que cette histoire ne fera pas plus de 4 chapitres. M'enfin on verra bien -_- je sais jamais exactement.<em>

_Je souhaite en tous cas que vous avez passé un assez agréable moment. _


	2. Définitions

Bonjour!^^

Je tiens spécialement à remercier:

-_**Suki-Chan-Love:**_

_Je suis contente que tu ais l'air d'avoir apprécier le 1er chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci t'enthousiasmera tout autant, voir peut-être même plus ( faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus je sais -_- mais bon l'espoir fait vivre!)Merci d'avoir était la première à reviewer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^_

_**-Tirose:**_

Delà à dire que ce 1er chapitre était maginifique, je suis pas bien sûre mais bon^^' en tout cas ça me fait plaisir. Ah bah je tombe bien alors avec mon NaruSasu et mon YahiIta si ce sont tes couples préférés! J'espère seulement ne pas te décevoir =$

Je ne sais pas s'il est besoin de préciser, pour moi ça me paraît évident écrit comme je l'ai fait mais Naruto et Yahiko seront les seme dans cette histoire et Sasuke et Itachi leur uke, je préfère éclaircir ce point plutôt que de décevoir ceux qui s'attendent à voir du SasuNaru. Pour Sasuke est beaucoup plus sexy en uke, étrangement malgré son caractère hautain, je trouve qu'il est beaucoup moins mature que Naruto en fait. Enfin c'est peut-être étrange de dire ça? Non? Je ne saurai pas bien expliquer ^^' Ceci étant dit c'était juste une précision.

J'espère que cette suite te plaira^^ merci pour ta review.

_**.com:**_

Merci pour ton commentaire, je souhaite vraiment que cette suite de plaise. C'est vrai que dans les fictions que j'ai lu, Yahiko était toujours dans des UA, tu viens de m'y faire penser^^'.

Cette histoire reste dans l'univers de Naruto biensûr, même si j'y ait changé pas mal de chose

_**-Kira Potter Malfoy**_

Merci pour ton commentaire^^ en espérant que la suite ne te décoive pas

**_-capi_**

**__**Voici le chapitre 2 de cette histoire. J'espère que cette partie vous plaira.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup d'attente entre chaque publication car j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fanfiction, disons, d'une seule traite, pour ne par perdre le fil de l'histoire, ni ma motivation à la rédiger. Maintenant que ce chapitre est écrit je me demande si cette histoire ne sera pas plus longue que prévu. C'est vraiment difficile de savoir ce qu'on veut écrire. Je ne veux pas qu'il n'y ait que du NaruSasu même si c'est le couple principal. Je me trouve toujours longue à mettre en place l'intrigue -_- mais je ne veux pas bâcler, j'espère d'ailleurs que je ne le fais pas.

J'essaie de rester fidèle au caractère de Sasuke, mais j'avoue que c'est dur dur Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke!<strong> _Gronda Fugaku d'une voix autoritaire,_

Sasuke lança un regard dédaigneux à Naruto, ses oreilles duveteuses rabattues en arrière, ses crocs félins apparaissant sur une moue contrariée.

**-Cesses de parler comme ça!** _Ordonna son père d'un ton glacial_. **Et combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter? Prends ton apparence humaine et garde la!**

Naruto et son groupe regardèrent tour à tour les membres de la famille Uchiha. Mikoto avait perdu son sourire et baissait la tête. Itachi lui, regardait son père d'un air absent.

Le jeune anbu blond regarda ensuite Sasuke, la longue queue noire de ce dernier battant l'air plus furieusement que jamais. Le regard du jeune homme brun s'était obscurcit et durcit. Il se retourna vivement vers le shoji qu'il fit coulisser et le referma violemment sans rien ajouter.

Fugaku soupira de lassitude et d'énervement mêlés.

**-Franchement, ce gamin n'en fait qu'à sa tête**_**. **__Souffla t-il en se levant, quittant la pièce et en prenant congé de l'équipe de Konoha._

-**Je suis désolée pour le comportement de Sasu-chan. **_S'excusa la mère en versant le thé au petit groupe qui n'osait pas piper mot._ **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. Lui qui était si adorable...** _Dit Mikoto en s'agenouillant à son tour auprès des jeunes gens, prenant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains_.

Itachi posa un regard peiné sur sa mère mais ne remarqua pas celui envoûté de Yahiko qui le fixait, songeur, le détaillant des pieds à tête.

**-ça lui passera tu verras**. _Essaya de la réconforter Itachi d'une voix douce._ **Là il doit sûrement être en train de se faire les griffes sur un arbre devant la maison. **R_igola t-il en songeant à un Sasuke furieux toutes griffes dehors lacérant férocement l'écorce d'un pauvre arbre innocent, crachant comme le font si bien les chats quand ils sont en colère._

Cette image traversa aussi l'esprit de Naruto qui eut un sourire en se l'imaginant.

Celui-ci se leva doucement montrant son paquet de cigarettes.

**-Excusez moi, je sors pour fumer. **_S'excusa t-il, sortant son briquet et une cigarette puis il sortit de la résidence pour trouver un endroit paisible._

Dès qu'il passa la porte, il vit Sasuke en train de fendre habilement l'air avec un katana, dans une suite d'enchaînements souples et gracieux, faisant ainsi virvolter les pans de son grand kimono, laissant apparaître des jambes fines et blanches_._

_**-**_**Tu t'entraînes? **_Demanda Naruto en s'approchant doucement du Neko qui stoppa ses mouvements, portant son regard sur l'intrus qui osait le déranger._

Naruto tira une latte de sa cigarette, recrachant la fumée au visage de Sasuke, un air de défi moqueur inscrit sur le sien.

_**-**_**Usuratonkachi!** _Hurla Sasuke, pointant son katana vers le plus grand, ses sourcils tressautant nerveusement. _**Kusanagi va te trancher**!_Menaça t-il._

_**-**_**Je demande à voir Teme! **_Rigola l'Anbu à la chevelure d'or, continuant de fumer en face de Sasuke, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais._

**-Tu sais que fumer peut rendre impuissant Dobe?** _Questionna le jeune Neko en rengainant Kusanagi dans son fourreau, question qui faillit faire s'étrangler Naruto. _**Enfin, peut-être que tu y es déjà qui sait?** _Continua t-il d'une voix railleuse._ **Remarque, ça n'est pas plus mal! Le monde se portera bien mieux si tu ne te reproduit pas!**_Pouffa t-il en rajustant convenablement son kimono et en l'époussetant, alors que le destinataire de ces piques était près à bondir dessus pour lui en coller une et lui faire ravaler ses paroles insolentes._

_**-**_**En fait, peut-être que ça aurait été mieux si moi non plus je n'avais jamais été là… **_Avoua __Sasuke dans un souffle presque inaudible, sa voix d'habitude froide maintenant teintée de tristesse tandis qu'il regardait ses mains d'une manière pensive._

_**-**_**Pourquoi tu dis ça? **_Demanda le Jinchuriki, jetant sa cigarette au sol, l'écrasant sous son pied, ne détachant pas ses yeux du jeune homme en face de lui._

_**-**_**Tsss, Mon père me reproche continuellement de garder mon apparence Neko, ma véritable identité! Comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'on était. **_Commença t-il plongeant son regard abyssale dans les yeux océans de son vis-à-vis._**Tu crois que c'est normal d'avoir honte ou peur de ce qu'on est? C'est des conneries! Est ce que c'est juste de se faire rejeter et massacrer parce qu'on est différent des autres? **_Cria t-il sa voix grave grondant de colère, laissant apparaître à nouveau ses canines blanches. _**Si les autres ne m'accepte pas comme je suis, hé bien qu'ils aillent se faire voir! Je suis ce que je suis et j'emmerde ceux que ça dérange!**

Naruto écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du discours du Neko emplit de rage qui bouillonait face à lui, le regardant d'un air impassible, ses pupilles virant vivement au rouge, alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans son kimono et dans sa chevelure de jais, faisant virevolter les mèches noires sur son visage et les feuilles vertes des arbres autour d'eux.

Naruto avait ressenti la même colère, la même incompréhension. Lui aussi avait été rejeté par les autres, étant un Jinchuriki, il avait été traité de monstre et avait essuyé de nombreux regards de peur, de dégout et de haine. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement que de comprendre et de compatir à ce sentiment de colère qui envahissait Sasuke?

Naruto s'avança d'un pas vers lui, le regardant d'un air triste et attendrit, avançant sa main vers le visage crispée de l'autre garçon.

-**Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié! **_S'offusqua Sasuke, ses oreilles félines de nouveau rabattues en arrière, balayant la main du Jinchuriki qui avait tenté de caresser sa joue. _**Comment un abruti comme toi pourrait-il comprendre ce que je ressens!DOBE!**

Naruto attrapa d'un geste rapide le poignet droit de Sasuke et l'attira presque brutalement contre lui, le serrant contre son torse, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, resserrant contre lui le corps frêle du Neko qui tentait de se débattre de l'étau d'acier.

**-Parce que ce que tu as vécu et que tu vis en ce moment, je l'ai vécu aussi. **_Confessa Naruto d'une voix très douce et calme en posant sa tête sur celle de Sasuke qui ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement._

_Le Neko stoppa toute action de rébellion à l'encontre du plus grand. _

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant l'odeur viril et suave qui émanait du grand blond, profitant et appréciant inconsciemment cette étreinte, ne faisant pas attention à son cœur qui tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine.

Naruto quant à lui, profita aussi de cet accalmie pour passer sa main dans les douces mèches corbeaux, caressant au passage les oreilles félines, respirant la saveur sucré provenant certainement de la peau de Sasuke.

Soudain Naruto sentit une vive douleur à son estomac et tomba à la renverse sur ses fesses.

**-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me tripoter Usuratonkachi!**_ Cria Sasuke le poing qu'il avait envoyé dans le ventre de Naruto, encore serré._

_**-**_**Putain! Mais c'est quoi ton problème Teme? Je ne te tripotais absolument pas**!_ Se défenfit __l'Anbu en se relevant, frottant sa main sur la zone douloureuse qui venait d'être attaquée._

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête sur le côté dans une moue offusquée et dédaigneuse, sa queue battant légèrement.

**-Baka! **_L'insulta Sasuke en croisant ses bras contre lui, gardant la pose._

**-Qu'est t'as dis?**_S'emporta Naruto._

Sasuke retourna son jolie visage vers lui et il vit un joli sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres.

**-J'ai dit BAKA!**_Répéta le Neko n'ayant pas du tout peur de la colère du grand blond._

L'Anbu voulu s'avançait vers l'autre jeune homme mais trébucha malheureusment sur un énorme caillou qui, il ne savait comment venait d'apparaître. Sasuke marcha jusqu' à lui, s'accroupissant pour mettre son visage en face de celui de Naruto.

**-Baka! Baka! Baakaa!** _Continua t-il d'insulter un sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres roses._

Naruto alla répliquer quelque chose, passablement énervé de se faire traiter d'imbécile par un Neko colérique et railleur quand il vit la main de Sasuke paume vers le ciel, tendue vers lui.

**-T'es vraiment un idiot, Usuratonkachi! **_Affirma Sasuke en agrippant la main de Naruto pour l'aider à le remettre sur ses pieds, son sourire et ses yeux réflétant un air de supériorité agaçante._

Seulement Sasuke n'avait pas penser que Naruto, lui aussi pouvait se montrer emmerdeur, alors au lieu de se relever il tira sur la main de celui-ci qui vacilla durement avant de tomber sur un Anbu blond à la musculature de rêve qui rigolait maintenant aux éclats de voir les yeux choqués du pauvre Neko qui essayait de se relever.

Naruto plaqua Sasuke ventre à terre et se laissa choir sur lui de tout son poid, écrasant ainsi le jeune Uchiha qui lui criait de le relacher.

Trop amusé à emmerder ce pauvre petit Neko, il ne sentit pas les ennuis arriver.

Itachi, accompagné d'un Yahiko tout sucre, tout miel, venaient de sortir de la maison, et le spectacle qui s'offrit aux yeux de l'aîné Uchiha ne lui plu pas du tout.

Il se précipita donc sur Naruto et lui balança un coup de pied plutôt violent qui l'envoya loin de son petit frère.

**-Qui t'as permis de tripoter Sasuke!** _Demanda Itachi d'une voix menaçante à l'égard de Naruto qui se frottait la tête douloureusement, alors qu'il enlaçait son frère cadet d'une étreinte réconfortante en posant sur lui des yeux bienveillants, lui demandant si ça allait._

Yahiko qui n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la porte, regardait la scène d'un air incrédule. Comment cet Itachi doux et calme qui enlaçait son frère avec tendresse avait pu envoyé voler Naruto aussi facilement. Il secoua la tête pour faire sortir l'image effrayante de l'aîné Uchiha.

**-Bordel! Mais je ne le tripotais pas! Yahiko prends ma défense! Dis quelque chose! **_Implora le jeune homme blond s'appuyant contre l'arbre pour garder son équilibre._

Yahiko fit mine de ne pas entendre la supplique de son cousin, préférant éviter de prendre la défense de son cousin qui de toute façon c'est indéniable, molestait le cadet des Uchiha, et de se mettre l'aîné à dos. Yahiko inséra son auriculaire dans son oreille en prenant un air «ne t'adresse pas à moi, je suis invisible et de toute façon je m'en fou»

Naruto regarda alors vers les frères Uchiha et vit le regard démoniaque que lui servit le plus jeune.

**_«Kami-sama, je me suis trompé, ce n'est pas un ange, c'est un démon»_** _Pensa Naruto d'un air __dépité._

**_-_J'étais venu vous prévenir que nous passerons la nuit ici. Okaa-san a préparé les chambres d'amis.**_ Informa Itachi aidant son frère a se relever et en jetant un regard meurtrier à Naruto qui avait osé toucher à son précieux et adorable Sasu-chan._**Je vais l'aider à préparer le dîner, vous devriez en profiter pour aller vous laver. **_Conseilla t-il se stoppant devant la porte de la résidence, aux côtés du grand roux._** Séparément! **_Précisa Itachi. _**Ne t'avises pas de remettre des mains sur mon frère toi!**_ Menaça t-il en pointant son index en direction de Naruto. _

Le Jinchuriki se maudit intérieurement, c'est vrai que Sasuke avait un caractère peu commode, voir carrément désagréable mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était vraiment attirant et désirable. Rien que de l'imaginer sans son kimono, complètement nu, entouré de vapeurs et d'effluves florales lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Itachi et Sasuke le dévisageaient méchamment, une aura sanguinaire flottant autour d'eux.

**-Je t'interdis d'imaginer Sasuke nu! Espèce de bête en chaleur! **_Ordonna Itachi en traînant Sasuke à sa suite, demandant au passage à Yahiko de garder à l'oeil son cousin qui pourrait avoir encore des gestes et des pensées déplacés vis-à-vis de son innocent Sasuke._

* * *

><p>Il était à présent 18h00 et Naruto avait fini de prendre sa douche, et de revêtir son bas de pyjama noir, son torse nu laissant voir la peau halée de ses pectoraux musclés.<p>

Il vit au bout du couloir Sasuke qui revenait apparemment lui aussi de la douche,ses cheveux encore humides collant à son visage fin et racé, une moue étrangement mignonne collée à ses lèvres alors qu'il avait les yeux fixé sur un bouquin qu'il était en train de lire.

Il ne vit pas Naruto qui s'était exprès placé au milieu du couloir, il le percuta de plein fouet laissant son livre glisser de ses mains.

Sasuke voulu rapidement ramasser son livre mais l'autre jeune homme fut plus vif que lui. Le Jinchuriki regarda le titre du bouquin.

**-«L'association du Yin et du Yang»**? _Lut-il intrigué, haussant un sourcil perplexe. _**De quoi ça parle?**

**-Je le saurai Dobe, si tu me laissais le reprendre! **_Grogna Sasuke, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner de la hauteur, essayant d'attraper le livre que Naruto tendait vers le plafond dans le but de l'emmerder et de prendre sa revanche sur l'incident qui c'était produit avant qu'Itachi n'intervienne._**Rends moi le Usuratonkachi! C'est important je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser moi! **_S'ennerva t-il collant son corps à celui de Naruto afin de trouver un équilibre et de ne pas tomber, appuyant sa main droite sur le torse nu du beau blond._

**_«Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire...» _**_pensa Sasuke en s'empourprant, sentant les muscles développés du plus grand sous ses doigts._

Naruto s'amusa de la situation, profitant de se frotti frotta pour admirer le corps svelte et gracile du jeune Uchiha. De la où il était, le kimono de nuit de satin blanc que portait le Neko lui laissait apprécier la vue d'un morceau de torse finement musclé sur lequel quelques gouttes d'eau, échappées de la chevelure noire,ruisselées doucement, traçant leurs chemin jusqu'à la ceinture du kimono raffiné. Ensuite il voyait de temps en temps, lorsque Sasuke bougeaient ses jambes, un bout du boxer noir, puis une cuisse fine à la couleur aussi laiteuse que le reste du corps d'albatre du cadet Uchiha, puis ses longues jambes qu'ils devinaient douces le faisant saliver intérieurement, ne s'autorisant pas à montrer quelconque attirance pour un démon tel que Uchiha Sasuke.

**-Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne le lirait pas ensemble?** _Proposa le Jinchuriki se penchant à l'oreille du Neko, son souffle chaud provoquant un frisson que le brun ne pu réprimer._

**_«Rah mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive!» _**_se demandèrent simultanément les jeunes hommes. _

**_-_Parce que c'est personnel!** _Répliqua Sasuke aroborant une moue embarassée._

**_-_En quoi lire un livre est une histoire personnelle?** _Demanda Naruto en plongeant ses yeux amusés dans ceux gênés et couroucés du Neko._

**_-_Puisque tu me rendras pas ce livre avant que je ne te le dise, je vais te le dire Dobe!** **C'est un livre qu'Itachi m'a donné pour comprendre ce qu' un Neko porteur du signe Yin comme lui et moi est cencé faire. **_Expliqua le plus petit en croisant les bras sur son torse, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour le parquet._

_**-**_**Moi aussi je suis curieux de savoir tiens, et pour une fois on ne dira pas que je ne m'instruit pas!** _S'exclama Naruto embarquant le livre dans la bibliothèque personnelle de la demeure, suivit de près par Sasuke qui grognait derrière lui, résigné par la détermination du blond à lui pourrir la vie._

Sasuke poussa Naruto à l'intérieur de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux après y avoir lui aussi pénétré, et en ayant vérifié que personne ne les ait suivit.

Naruto se vautra confortablement sur le canapé, attendant d'un air coquin et joueur que Sasuke se décide à venir le rejoindre.

Sasuke pas vraiment rassuré et méfiant s'approcha à pas de velour du canapé sur lequel il s'assit gracieusement.

Naruto ouvrit le bouquin cherchant le début de l'ouvrage.

**-Hum, alors tout d'abord des définitions. **_Annonça Naruto en grimaçant. _

**-Donne moi ce livre si tu ne veux pas lire Usuratonkachi!**_S'ennerva Sasuke en tendant la main vers le bouquin dans l'espoir de le récupérer._

**-Hors de question Teme! Si je te le redonne tu en profiteras pour t'enfuir!**_Répliqua le blond en reportant son attention sur les définitions, repoussant de sa main droite la tête brune de l'autre garçon qui essayait de reprendre son livre dans une tentative desespérée. _**Alors, «Le yin représente entre autres, le noir( ou souvent le bleu), le féminin, la lune, le sombre, le froid, le négatif»*****Ah bah ça c'est bien représentatif de ta personne! **_Se moqua Naruto en regardant du coin de l'oeil Sasuke qui semblait bouder à l'autre bout du canapé._

**_-_La ferme et continues à lire Dobe! **_Ordonna l'Uchiha évitant les yeux du blond posés sur lui._

_-_**Ok, Ok. «Le Yang, quant à lui, représente entre autres le blanc (ou souvent le rouge), le masculin, le soleil, la clarté, la chaleur, le positif.»***

**«ça c'est plutôt toi Dobe» **_pensa Sasuke en regardant Naruto un grand sourire aux lèvres semblant __amusé par ce qu'il lisait._

**-Ça c'est plutôt moi! **_S'exclama joyeusement, d'une voix rauque l'Uzumaki puis poursuivit:_**« **

**Le Yin et le Yang**

**C'est le monde de la dualité, tout n'est pas blanc, mais tout n'est pas noir. **

**La nuit succède au jour et inversement.**

**Il y a une interdépendance des phénomènes.**

**Ce sont deux principes majeurs de la cosmologie chinoise.**

**Le YIN est le principe femelle et le YANG le principe mâle.**

**Le ciel et la terre sont la représentation physique du YANG et du YIN.**

**Le YIN est calme et le YANG est agitation.**

**Le YANG donne la vie et le YIN l'entretient.**

**Le YANG est dans le haut du corps, le YIN dans le bas.**

**Le côté droit est YIN, le côté gauche est YANG.**

**Le dos est YANG et le ventre est YIN.**

**Le YANG se reconstitue pendant la phase d'expiration, le YIN pendant la phase d'inspiration.**

**Les organes sont YANG et les entrailles sont YIN.»****

**Un neko mâle portant la marque du Yin sera forcé de trouver sa moitié Yang afin que le symbole Yin et Yang soit complet. **

**Un neko mâle portant la marque du Yin devra trouver sa moitié Yang obligatoirement chez un autre mâle.**

**Un neko mâle portant la marque du Yin peut enfanter.»**

S'en était trop pour Naruto qui se mit à éclater d'un rire sonore et rauque, serrant le bouquin entre ses mains le gardant bien à l'abris serré contre son torse toujours nu.

**-Alors Sasuke, tu ne te contente pas d'être du signe du principe femmelle mais en plus tu dois te conduire comme telle! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi vos trucs vous êtes sûr de croire à ces conneries? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi se délire de symbole hein? **_Faillit s'étouffer de honte Naruto, perdant son sourire en voyant que Sasuke avait oté son kimono de nuit et indiqua du bout de sa queue féline l'espèce de tatouage à la forme de symbole Yin à la droite de son nomril._

_-_**Oh**_, souffla Naruto caressant du bout des doigts le tatouage sur le ventre plat, se sentant troublé par cette vision._

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, je sais, je sais pas beaucoup de YahiIta dans cette partie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils vont apparaître plus longuement incésament sous peu! Et puis quand même faire participer les autres, les pauvres.<p>

Alors j'indique juste là où j'ai trouvé mes info:

* =.org/wiki/Yin_et_yang

* *=/qi_gong_yin_et_yang

Je trouvais que ça collait bien^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu^^ à bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Changements

Bonsoir,

Après une très très longue absence me revoici. Je m'excuse infiniment pour cet abandon temporaire.

Je n'ai aucune excuse à vous fournir sinon que j'étais prise de fainéantise extrême.

La motivation est de retour, les idées sont toujours dans mon esprit.

Je repose les bases de cette histoire:

Couples: NaruSasu( et non SasuNaru), désolée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi malgré le caractère fier de l'Uchiha je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer en Seme, surtout avec Naruto. YahiIta et peut-être quelques autres j'hésite encore.

Raiting M pour le futur, même si les lemon ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite.

Biensûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur créateur Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prochain chapitre:** bientôt promis .

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

**-Alors Sasuke, tu ne te contente pas d'être du signe du principe femelle mais en plus tu dois te conduire comme telle! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi vos trucs vous êtes sûr de croire à ces conneries? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi se délire de symbole hein?**_Faillit s'étouffer de honte Naruto, perdant son sourire en voyant que Sasuke avait oté son kimono de nuit et indiqua du bout de sa queue féline l'espèce de tatouage à la forme de symbole Yin à la droite de son nomril._

_-_**Oh**_, souffla Naruto caressant du bout des doigts le tatouage sur le ventre plat, se sentant troublé par cette vision._

* * *

><p>Sasuke frémit au contact chaud sur son ventre. Le jeune homme blond semblait hypnotisé par la sorte de tatouage qu'avait le Neko près de son nombril. « Alors c'était vrai ces histoires? » pensa-t-il soudainement.<p>

Sasuke entreprit rapidement de refermer le haut de son kimono de satin afin de stopper la contemplation du jeune anbu qui se redressa automatiquement.

**-Bon fini de mater, rend moi mon livre maintenant.**_ Ordonna le Neko en tendant la main vers l'autre garçon._

Naruto le jaugea un instant dans un regard indéchiffrable, Sasuke rabattit ses oreilles duveteuses en arrière, un air d'agacement sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, laissant apparaître Itachi, suivit encore et toujours par Yahiko. C'Est-ce moment que choisi Naruto pour reprendre contenance.

-**Tiens ton livre.** _Dit le jinchuriki à l'attention du cadet Uchiha, lui balançant l'ouvrage pratiquement à la figure avant de se frayer un passage entre Yahiko et Itachi, restés dans l'encadrement de la porte , les bousculant tous 2._

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?** _Demanda Itachi inquiet, en s'approchant de son petit frère._

**- Rien.** _Répondit brièvement ce dernier, serrant le bouquin entre ses doigts._

Yahiko s'approcha à son tour, examinant l'endroit. Des bibliothèques bien rangés remplies d'ouvrages et de bibelots, un bureau dans le coin droite de la pièce près de la porte fenêtre donnant sur un jardin Kaiyushiki(1), un canapé et un fauteuil au centre de la pièce, tout était en état et ne semblait pas avoir subit de dégâts.

-**Au moins, je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient battus.** _Avertis le cousin de Naruto._

**-J'ai très bien remarqué merci**._ Rétorqua sèchement Itachi, une de ses mains reposant sur l'épaule droite de son frère, sondant ses yeux similaires aux siens._

Yahiko surprit du ton que l'aîné venait d'employer, se stoppa net, observant les 2 frères au centre de la pièce. Face à face les yeux dans les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

Au bout d'un moment Itachi retira sa main de l'épaule de son cadet, qui sortit de la bibliothèque aussitôt, sans un regard pour « l'intrus ».

**-Quelque chose ne va pas?** _S'enquit le grand jeune homme roux, faisant quelques pas vers le Neko._

Itachi ne répondit pas, restant immobile, semblant se concentrer sur quelque chose. Yahiko se rapprocha jusqu'à frôler le bras de l'autre, ce qui le fit se retourner.

-**Tout le monde doit nous attendre pour dîner.** _Annonça Itachi d'un air absent, esquivant la question, poussant l'anbu roux à sortir de la pièce afin de rejoindre les autres._

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux, sans un mot, laissant le roux à ses interrogations, vers la salle à manger.

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent ils remarquèrent immédiatement l'absence de deux personnes.<p>

Yahiko soupira bruyamment, tournant la tête vers Itachi pensant apercevoir une réaction similaire. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme brun s'était avancé jusqu'à la table, se positionnant en Kiza(2).

-**Naruto n'est pas avec vous?** _Demanda Sakura inquiète de ne pas voir son compagnon de voyage avec les deux arrivants._

Yahiko alla s'installa à la droite de la jeune femme, s'éloignant par ce fait d'Itachi, assit de l'autre côté de la table.

-**J'sais pas où il est.** _Répondit Yahiko fixant étrangement l'aîné Uchiha._

Mikoto sortit de la cuisine avec quelques plats. Elle regarda la table et sembla compter les personnes présentes.

-**Naruto-kun et Sasu-chan ne sont pas là_._**_ Constata-t-elle dans une moue inquiète, interrogeant son grand garçon du regard._

**-Je crois que Sasuke et Uzumaki n'ont pas faim. Je leur apporterai une collation plus tard.** _Répondit ce dernier, aidant sa mère a disposer les plats sur la table, frôlant de sa main celle de sa génitrice. Mikoto eut le temps de quelques secondes un soubresaut, ses pupilles se rétractant furtivement._

-**Ah Fugaku! Notre pauvre petit Sasu-chan aurait-il des peines de cœur?** _Dit elle, son visage laissant transparaître une certaine nostalgie._** Mon petit bébé…** _continua-t-elle en se frottant contre son mari._ **Il serait peut-être temps d'élargir la famille, Ne Fugaku?** _Demanda-t-elle joueuse._

Fugaku se racla vivement la gorge, reposant d'un geste vif le verre qu'il tenait, ses joues devenues rouges de gêne et ses sourcils se fronçant plus que d'habitude.

Saï qui jusque là silencieux, pensant que sa réflexion aurait eu pour effet d'être appuyé par les autres s'exclama:

**-Effectivement, ça pourrait être une idée. Votre clan est très restreint s'il ne compte plus que votre famille. Agrandissez le, je suis certain que ça ferait très plaisir à vos fils.**

Sakura se frappa mentalement le front. « Mais quel crétin, il ne réagit décidemment qu'à ce genre de choses » pensa-t-elle. Shikamaru lança un regard fatigué à Saï, se demandant pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il les accompagne. Kiba quant à lui arborait un sourire moqueur, tapotant la tête d'Akamaru derrière lui qui semblait tout à fait d'accord avec son maître.

Yahiko quand à lui secouait lentement la tête de gauche à droite, levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Voyons Mikoto!** _S'offusqua le patriarche._

Mikoto ricana balayant l'air de la main.

**-Mais je plaisantais! Quel ronchon tu fais…** _Se plaignit-elle faussement, souriant joyeusement._

**-N'empêche que je m'inquiète pour Naruto.**_ Fit Sakura la tête baissée sur son assiette, triturant de ses baguettes le morceau de poisson. Je devrais peut-être essayer d'aller voir où il se trouve._

**-ça serait impoli de quitter la table Sakura. Naruto se montrera quand il aura faim. Tu sais bien qu'il ne résiste pas très longtemps aux appels de son estomac.** _Fit remarquer Yahiko, souriant de manière réconfortante._

-**En tous cas c'est délicieux, Akamaru adore votre cuisine Mikoto-san! Hein Akamaru?!** _Complimenta vivement Kiba._

* * *

><p>Dans une des chambres spacieuses de la demeure, Naruto, allongé sur flanc gauche sur son futon , son bras replié sous sa tête, réfléchissait à ce que disait le bouquin de la famille Uchiha.<p>

Comment une chose de ce genre était-elle possible? Et si ce que Sakura avait dit était vrai, alors les frères Uchiha pourraient être manipuler? Choisir un maître et décider de se servir de leur pouvoir pour faire le mal?

Naruto roula sur le dos, croisant les bras sous sa tête, fixant le plafond éclairé par la clarté lunaire. Les Neko devaient se plier à tout un tas de règle que le blond n'arrivait décidemment pas à comprendre et approuver. « Forcé de trouvé son coté Yang chez un homme » pensa-t-il dubitatif.

Comment était ce possible d'obliger une personne à se lier à une autre personne dans un groupe de personnes restreintes? Aussi cette autre personne devait-elle être obligatoirement Neko elle aussi?

Le jeune homme se redressa, s'asseyant en position agura(3), fixant le shoji donnant sur le jardin de promenade à l'arrière de la résidence.

Voir le cadet des Uchiha paraître si résolu à suivre ces règles l'énervait. D'une certaine manière il n'était pas libre de faire comme il le souhaitait.

Une ombre passa d'un pas lent devant le shoji de sa chambre du côté jardin. Curieux, Naruto décida d'aller l'entrouvrir discrètement. C'est alors qu'il vit Sakura descendre les 2 marches de bois menant au chemin du jardin. Il la suivit des yeux à travers ce magnifique paysage.

Le chemin qu'elle empruntait était de pierres et de sable et sinuait au centre d'un grand étang. De magnifiques bonzaï géant, de saules pleureurs, des roches ornant le jardin.

Ce jardin était majestueux, un havre de paix terrestre.

Sakura, plus éloignée de sa chambre, Naruto se permit d'ouvrir un peu plus le shoji, lui donnant ainsi un angle de vue plus large. Le jinchuriki fut étonné de voir Sakura, agenouillée au côté de Sasuke qui semblait prier, les mains jointes devant lui, la fumée d'encens brulés dansant dans l'air devant eux.

-**C'est très reposant comme endroit, c'est calme et beau.** _Murmura Sakura, essayant d'entamer une conversation avec le plus jeune des Neko._

Sasuke dévia les yeux vers l'intruse sans entamer un seul mouvement. Il attendait simplement que cette dernière se décide soit à partir, en le laissant à sa méditation, soit à continuer à monologuer.

La jeune femme sentant que ce n'était pas gagner, sans se formaliser du silence qui lui répondait, continua:

-**ça ne doit pas être facile d'être un Neko.**_ Dit elle innocemment, ne pensant aucunement que cette remarque pourrait énerver le jeune homme._

Sasuke à cette réplique fronça les sourcils, rabattant une fois de plus ses oreilles félines en arrière, faisant battre rageusement sa queue animale.

-**ça aurait pu être facile si des gens de ton espèce n'étaient pas venu massacrer mes semblables!** _Cracha-t-il méchamment d'un ton emplis de reproches._

Il se leva prestement, décidé à laisser là cette humaine, qui décidemment était comme les autres de son espèce et ne comprenait rien à rien.

Pourquoi venir pour lui dire ce genre de chose? Quelle réaction croyait-elle espérer?

Sakura resta bouche bée un instant avant d'imiter le jeune Uchiha.

**-Hé!**_ L'interpella-t-elle alors qu'il était à mi-chemin sur le petit pont qui traversait la source d'eau._

Sasuke grogna et se retourna, montrant ses canines pointues à l'importune, entamant un feulement menaçant.

**-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler et si tu le crois c'est que tu es d'une stupidité déconcertante.** _Prévint-il, esquissant un sourire mauvais._

-**Arrêtes de parler comme si tu étais le seul à avoir subit une tragédie!** _Gronda-t-elle à son tour, fulminant._

Le Neko la détailla durant quelques secondes, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire, malgré que cette remarque ne lui plu pas.

La jeune femme voyant qu'elle avait réussi à capter son attention, marcha vers lui jusqu'à le rejoindre.

**-Il faut que tu apprennes à gérer ta colère, tout le monde n'est pas comme ces gens qui ont fait du mal aux tiens tu sais.** _Expliqua Sakura, mal à l'aise devant le regard noir et profond qui semblait la mettre au défi._

-**Ma colère est justifié il me semble. Et ce qui m'agace le plus c'est que des personnes dans ton genre, qui n'ont pas le moindre problème viennent me sermonner et me dire des évidences! Maintenant si tu as fini.** _Grogna-t-il ses yeux virant à une couleur carmin, se détournant sans attendre la moindre réponse._

Il disparu en une fraction de secondes sans que Sakura ait pu dire « ouf ». Il s'était volatilisé d'une telle rapidité que ça en coupa presque le souffle à la demoiselle.

Sakura abandonnée sur le petit pont, reporta son regard sur la petite stèle aux pieds du majestueux cerisier au fond du jardin, devant laquelle elle et Sasuke étaient un moment plus tôt.

Alors que le vent commençait à souffler, elle ressentit un goût d'amertume la prendre à la gorge, ses yeux la brûlant incompréhensiblement. Ici, seule au centre de cet immense jardin, elle se sentit perdue, mélancolique et en colère. Un sentiment de tristesse s'emparant d'elle ne savant pas le pourquoi du comment, elle se laissa aller à verser quelques larmes, larmes dont elle ignorait la cause.

De son côté Naruto qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'était passé, ayant entendu intégralement la conversation entre sa sœur de cœur et ce démon félin, en cet instant avait envie d'aller réconforter son amie et d'aller engueuler sévèrement l'autre petit con.

Décidant que ce dernier avait besoin d'être secoué, il se leva furieusement et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre bien résolu à trouver Sasuke, n'importe où soit il, pour lui passer un savon.

* * *

><p>Itachi était entrain de faire la vaisselle, aidé par Yahiko quand il entendit des pas précipités dans le salon, pas identifiés comme étant ceux de son petit frère. Il laissa alors tomber sa tâche.<p>

-**Sasu?**_ Appela-t-il vivement voyant son cadet franchir la pièce telle une furie._

**-J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ce qui est bien ou mal!J'en ai assez! Fouttez moi la paix merde!**_ Hurla-t-il sans accorder un seul regard à son frère, se précipitant dans la pièce pour disparaître dans le couloir menant aux chambres._

Les oreilles d'Itachi dressées impeccablement droite sur sa tête le temps de la gueulante de son frère perdit son expression ahurie en même temps que ses oreilles félines qui maintenant ploiyaient de chaque côté de sa tête en retrait. Il regarda d'un air peiné l'endroit où son frère venait de disparaître.

Yahiko qui venait de finir d'essuyer s'approcha d'Itachi, restant un peu en retrait.

-** Sasuke est entrain de changer.**_ Annonça le brun, son visage se déformant en une expression inquiète, s'asseyant sur le canapé en soupirant._

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le front, l'air épuisé. Yahiko décida d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés et se risqua à poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin par-dessus son épaule, il le regarda un instant et dégagea la main du jeune homme.

-** Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie vraiment. Même moi je suis pas sûr de ce que cela implique réellement…** _souffla l'aîné des frères Uchiha laissant, sans plus d'explications le jeune homme qui ne compris pas ces paroles, ni même le regard profondément emprunt de tristesse et de détresse du jeune homme brun._

Yahiko alla s'asseoir au salon où plus personne n'était présent. Seul, il commença à cogiter au pourquoi véritable de cette mission. Était ce vraiment ce qu'on leur avait dit? Juste une mission de protection? Il lui semblait tout à coup que quelque chose clochait, seulement il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce n'était que son imagination ou autre chose qui de toute évidence n'était pas de bon augure.

* * *

><p>Sasuke s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, il était étendu sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il réfléchissait, réfléchissait et réfléchissait encore.<p>

Plus il grandissait et plus il avait l'impression que tout devenait noir. Il se sentait incompris, seul, piégé et en même temps dans une incroyable détresse. Il était comme rongeait par quelque chose d'invisible, une force inconnue qui grandissait de jour en jour à l'intérieur de lui et qui le faisait changer de plus en plus. Il était comme gangréné par une vive colère à l'encontre du monde entier, d'une jalousie croissante pour tous ces humains qui vivaient en paix en communauté et qui ne se souciaient pas d' « eux ». Eux, les Nekos, ce clan, cette race maudite dont il faisait partie.

_**«ba boom »**_

**- ghn.**. _Sasuke crispa sa main sur sa poitrine, il venait encore de ressentir cette douleur, celle là même qui revenait sans cesse depuis quelques jours._

Le jeune Neko était pourtant en très bonne santé et il n'avait jamais eu de problème au cœur avant ça.

_**« Ba Boom »**_

**-ARGh…!** _Une deuxième fois, la douleur revient plus forte et voilà que le jeune homme fiévreux se retrouva recroquevillé en position fœtal, s'enserrant fortement la taille, respirant frénétiquement._

Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin?

**« BA BOOM »**

**-ARGHNN!** _Comme si une puissante force invisible l'avait tiré de son lit, Sasuke se redressa d'un bond, sautant de sur son lit, titubant , se raccrochant maladroitement sur sa table de chevet d'où un vase tomba pour venir se briser avec fracas sur le sol._

De l'autre côté de la porte dans le couloir, Naruto s'apprêtait à frapper, espérant bien que ce petit avorton de Neko lui permettrait d'entrer.

_**« CRASHH »**_ le bruit violent d'un objet éclatant contre la porte fit reculer le jeune Anbu d'un mouvement rapide.

Il ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir qu'il se précipita dans la chambre, inquiet de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Quand il entra il examina rapidement les lieux. Sasuke recroquevillé au milieu de la pièce, sanglotant violemment, au milieu de débris de verres et de divers autres objets.

L'Uzumaki s'approcha doucement et tendit une main vers l'Uchiha, main qui fut rejetée violemment.

**-touche… pas…** _feula faiblement le jeune homme brun en laissant retomber lourdement son bras._

**-P'tain mais qu'est-ce que t'as?**_ Cria presque Naruto, empoignant le Neko par les épaules, le redressant et l'amenant contre son torse._ **Bon sang! Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre!** _S'énerva-t-il en maintenant fermement contre lui le plus jeune qui essayant fébrilement de se débattre._

* * *

><p>1Le Kaiyushiki: Le jardin de promenade<p>

Ce type de jardin japonais est construit autour d'un point d'eau important, une grande superficie est donc nécessaire pour une bonne réalisation. De par la présence de l'eau, on retrouve beaucoup de ponts et de lanterne.

2Kiza: S'asseoir dans la position à genoux est appelé « Kiza« . Cela peut être décrit comme s'asseoir à moitié sur les talons. S'asseoir en « seiza » demande de prendre la position agenouillée brièvement. Les genoux pliés sont sur le sol et les fesses reposent sur les talons qui sont toujours soutenus. Si la personne abaisse le dessus de ses pieds sur le sol, elle sera en « seiza ».

3Agura: S'asseoir les jambes croisées ( en tailleur), appelé « agura », est considéré informel et inapproprié dans certaines situations mais est permis dans certaines occasions spécialement pour ceux pour qui le « seiza » est difficile. Cependant les jambes croisées est généralement jugé grossier pour les femmes.

* * *

><p>Je fais mon retour avec la suite de cette histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<p>

A très bientôt pour la suite! Gros bisous .


	4. Réminiscences

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**

**voici le chapitre 4: ****Réminiscences**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, d'une part pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence et ensuite parce que j'y ai mis beaucoup d'éléments.**

**Dans ce chapitre je fais référence à la mythologie et à une légende japonaise. Je m'en suis librement inspirée et j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas et que ça ne sera pas trop compliqué à suivre.**

**Je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Fin du chapitre 3:<em>**

**-touche****…**** pas**_**…**__feula faiblement le jeune homme brun en laissant retomber lourdement son bras._

**-P****'****tain mais qu****'****Est-ce que t****'****as? **_Cria presque Naruto, empoignant le Neko par les épaules, le redressant et l__'__amenant contre son torse. Bon sang! Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre! S__'__énerva-t-il en maintenant fermement contre lui le plus jeune qui essayant fébrilement de se débattre._

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre d'Itachi, Sasuke avait été allongé sur le lit, leur parents au chevet du cadet, l'aîné des frères resté en retrait près de la porte, observant avec trouble son petit frère qui semblait souffrir durant son sommeil agité .<p>

Ayant entendu le vacarme produit par les nombreux objets fracassés au sol, Mikoto, Fugaku et Itachi s'étaient précipités dans la chambre du cadet.

Arrivés là, ils avaient trouvé Naruto tenant fermement leur fils, semblant évanoui, dans ses bras.

Fugaku s'était rué sur l'Anbu, lui arrachant presque le jeune Neko des bras, le soulevant du sol afin de le porter jusqu'à la chambre d'Itachi.

Mikoto et Itachi avaient suivi automatiquement derrière le patriarche, pressant le pas derrière lui, tremblant d'inquiétude pour Sasuke.

Naruto qui avait automatiquement emboité le pas derrière la famille, avait été rejoint presque aussitôt par Sakura et les autres qui se demandaient quelle était la raison de tout ce tapage.

Restés derrière la porte le jeune Uzumaki et ses amis, attendaient de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblèrent durer une éternité, Fugaku, accompagné de sa femme qu'il serrait contre lui, sortirent de la pièce, refermant derrière eux la porte.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? **_Demanda Yahiko qui se tenait près de son cousin_.

**-Est-ce que Sasuke-kun va bien? **_S'enquit rapidement Sakura._

Fugaku ne les regarda même pas, restant obstinément muet aux questions qui leur étaient posées. Quant à Mikoto elle semblait désespérée. Les poings serrés sur le tissu du kimono de son époux, elle tremblait fébrilement, des sanglots silencieux et des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

La jeune Anbu aux cheveux roses fit signe aux autres, excepté à Naruto et Yahiko, de redescendre au salon. Elle jeta un regard entendu discret à son frère de coeur et descendit elle aussi à son tour.

Fugaku fit signe aux deux garçons d'aller attendre dans la grande bibliothèque tandis qu'il accompagnait Mikoto dans leur chambre.

Naruto et Yahiko allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte sur le canapé. Aucun deux n'osait parler.

La porte s'ouvrit et c'est Itachi qui apparut. Il entra doucement, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir en face des deux cousins.

**- Ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke ce soir, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se produit. **_Commença-t-il a expliquer, semblant peser ses mots._

Il s'arrêta un instant, regardant brièvement les réactions des autres garçons.

Naruto le regardait fixement, la curiosité et la préoccupation régnant dans ses yeux si bleus. Quant à Yahiko, il paraissait l'encourager à continuer, le soutenant du regard, ses yeux remplis d'une sincère gentillesse.

-**Depuis un certain temps, mon petit frère a ce genre de crise. Mais ça n'a jamais été aussi violent que cette fois-ci..** _Il stoppa, desserrant ses mains jointes , il se leva._

**-Avez-vous une idée de ce qui peut lui provoquer ça? **_Questionna Yahiko qui se leva à son tour_.

Itachi resta quelques secondes le regard suspendu dans le vide, puis une de ses mains alla se coller à son front et il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, ayant l'air de vouloir faire sortir quelque chose de pénible de ses pensées.

**-En fait… nous ne sommes pas bien sûr… mais… **_hésita Itachi, pesant le pour et le contre mentalement avant de continuer._

**-MAIS QUOI? **_S'énerva malgré lui Naruto qui se leva d'un bond se retournant vers son cousin et leur hôte. _**Tu dis que ça fait un moment qu'il fait ce genre de crise et vous n'avez rien fait jusque là? Vous attendez quoi? Que son cœur devienne trop faible pour qu'il puisse survivre?**

Yahiko et Itachi s'étaient retournés, choqués par cette intervention du jeune homme blond, qui jusque là n'avez pas dit un mot.

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était emporté comme ça. Il était déraisonnablement furieux et paniqué. Avoir vu le jeune Uchiha dans cet état de fragilité, le torturait psychologiquement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, dès qu'il avait pris Sasuke dans ses bras, il s'était senti comme possédé par quelque chose qui le dépassait. Il avait ressentit l'envie de le protéger coûte que coûte. L'idée même qu'il puisse avoir mal lui était apparu comme insupportable, ça lui aurait même donné envie de vomir.

Malgré son tempérament fougueux, téméraire et impulsif, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant le besoin de protéger quelqu'un.

Perdu dans cet enchaînement de pensées et de sentiments illogiques qui défilaient en lui, il n'avait même pas senti la large main de son cousin qui s'était abattu sur sa joue.

**-Naruto! **_Gronda presque férocement Yahiko. _**Qui t'as permis de dire une chose aussi horrible!?**

Naruto ne répondait pas. Il restait là, face à son cousin qu'il considérait comme son frère, réfléchissant toujours à ces sentiments divers et inexplicables qui lui tordaient cœur et entrailles.

**-Naruto! **_Tonna le jeune homme roux, levant une nouvelle fois la main pour le gifler._

Une fine main, posée sur son avant bras, vint suspendre son geste. Itachi venait d'intervenir.

**-Non… Naruto-kun a raison.. D'une certaine manière nous savions que ça allait arriver… et cependant nous n'avons rien tenté pour empêcher ça. **_Sanglota presque ce dernier._

Yahiko laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, posant un regard surpris sur Itachi qui lui, regardait Naruto d'un air indéchiffrable.

-**Rasseyez- vous, c'est une histoire longue et compliquée. **_Entama le jeune homme brun, en se réinstallant sur le fauteuil face au canapé, où allèrent de nouveau s'asseoir Yahiko et Naruto._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"A une époque très ancienne. A la naissance de la Terre"<strong>_

A la création de la Terre, les dieux primitifs ont donné naissance à deux divinités: Izanami, déesse de la création et de la mort et Izanagi.

Izanami était une déesse d'une incroyable beauté. Sa taille était fine, sa peau était d'un blanc pur et parfait, ses grands yeux de biches étaient d'un noirs abyssales, et sa longue chevelure toute aussi sombre que ses yeux cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins.

Izanagi n'avait rien à envier à la beauté de sa déesse. Sa carrure puissante et athlétique lui donnait un air sauvage. Sa peau hâlée faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus aussi lumineux que le ciel et ses cheveux d'un blonds éblouissants.

Izanami et Izanagi, décidèrent de créer la Terre, telle que les êtres vivants la connaissent maintenant.

Pour cela, ils allèrent sur le Ame no ukihashi, le pont flottant du ciel, entre le ciel et la terre et prirent la Ame no nuohko, la lance Céleste, que les dieux primitifs leur avait offert pour les aider dans leur entreprise et brassèrent la mer avec.

Des gouttes d'eau salée tombèrent de la lance et formèrent l'île Onogoro.

Les deux divinités descendirent du pont et s'établirent sur cette île.

Izanami et Izanagi formaient un couple magnifique et harmonieux.

Ils étaient tels le yin et le yang, ils se complétaient entièrement. Le tempérament calme et réfléchit de Izanami modérait celui impulsif et fougueux d'Izanagi.

Elle lui apportait sérénité et soutient, lui apporté jovialité et protection.

De l'union de ces divinités naquit:

Tsukiyomi, qui devint le dieu de la lune, Amaterasu, la déesse du soleil, et Susanoo, dieu des tempêtes.

Un jour un malheur s'abattit sur ce couple uni. Izanami tomba terriblement malade et dû se retirer au royaume des morts.

Son compagnon, terrassé par la peine douloureuse que lui causait la perte de sa bien aimée, alla la chercher.

Il la trouva.

Cependant sa femme n'était plus tout à fait celle qu'il avait connu. Izanami n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté mais sa mine était grave et sa voix froide. Son beau visage ne reflétait plus que colère, orgueil et cruauté.

Izanami régnait désormais en maîtresse sur les enfers et sur les âmes vagabondes torturées qui y erraient.

Elle fut si furieuse qu'Izanagi soit venu la chercher pour l'enlever à son royaume qu'elle le poursuivit jusqu'à la sortie des enfers où elle jura qu'elle se vengerait de son époux.

Le jeune dieu ne supportant pas la perte de sa douce épouse, épouvanté de voir ce qu'elle était devenu, se purifia de ses pêchés dans l'eau du fleuve et se donna la mort.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Des siècles plus tard, à l'ère Edo, à une époque où la lutte entre les samuraïs et les démons faisait rage."<strong>_

Izumi était une très belle jeune femme yokaï, pour ainsi dire, elle était la plus belle. Beaucoup de femmes jalousaient sa beauté froide. Les hommes yokaï vantaient souvent sa peau délicieusement pâle et lisse, ses magnifiques yeux sombres comme l'encre la plus pure et ses longs et soyeux cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

Cette jeune yokaï savait que le peuple humain était dangereux et qu'il leur était interdit à eux, les démons d'approcher de cette race meurtrière et pourtant son caractère fier et curieux la poussait à continuer d'aller épier leurs ennemis.

Un jour qu'elle était assise sur une haute branche d'un arbre dans la foret qui bordait le territoire humain, elle aperçut quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Elle sauta de branche en branche jusqu'à voir entièrement la cause de sa curiosité.

Juste en dessous d'elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur du soleil, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, semblait être à l'affût de quelque chose.

Elle le détailla silencieusement.

Il était grand, bien battit et une magnifique chevelure couleur du blé mûr. De là où elle était et de la manière où il était positionnée, elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage.

Elle voulût trouver une manière pour arriver à le voir entièrement, et elle se tourna de telle manière qu'elle glissa maladroitement et tomba sans crier gare sur le jeune homme qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

Izumi se releva dans un enchaînement rapide et se mit en position défensive face à celui était apparemment un humain.

Le jeune homme qui resta coi devant la beauté de la jeune femme la détailla à son tour. Il n'avait jamais vu une si belle femme. Elle avait l'air noble malgré son air sauvage. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec un air de défi et paraissaient attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose pour entamer un quelconque mouvement d'attaque ou de repli.

C'est à cet instant, au moment où elle pencha imperceptiblement la tête qu'il vit ses oreilles pointues, des oreilles yokaï.

Izumi croyant voir poindre une pointe d'animosité dans les yeux si bleus de son vis-à-vis, commença à prendre solidement appuie sur ses jambes, prête à attaquer.

De son côté le jeune homme, samuraï et chasseur de démons de son état, ne savait comment réagir. Devait-il se jeter sur cette jeune femme pour la tuer sans pitié? Comment pouvait-il se résoudre à tuer une créature aussi belle?

Au bout d'un moment, Izumi se redressa, jugeant que si l'homme ne l'avait pas encore attaqué qu'il ne le ferait certainement pas.

Restant quand même sur ses gardes, la yokaï intima à l'homme:

-**Si vous êtes venu tuer les miens, partez de cette forêt.**

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement ce qui surpris la jeune femme.

-**Comment pourrais-je encore tuer les vôtres après vous avoir rencontré? **_Demanda le samuraï d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire puis il se mit à genoux devant elle. _**Je vous promets de ne plus commettre le moindre acte de barbarie envers votre race.**

Izumi étonnée, fronça les sourcils, pas bien sûre que cela ne soit pas une ruse pour essayer de l'amadouer.

**-Pour prouver votre bonne foi, lancez moi votre katana**_**. **__Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton un brin impérieux._

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et jeta son sabre à ses pieds.

Izumi prit le sabre et l'accrocha à sa ceinture de tissu.

**-Bien, maintenant vous pouvez vous relever. **_Dit-elle et c'est ce qu'il fit._ **Pourquoi abandonner l'idée de me tuer? vous et ceux de votre espèce vous nous pourchassez depuis des années.** _Questionna-t-elle avec une pointe de rancœur, tournant à présent autour de lui, tâtonnant dans les vêtements du jeune homme pour y trouver peut être une arme qui y serait cachée. _

Le chasseur de démons ne se formalisa pas de ce comportement, laissant faire la jeune femme à sa guise.

**-Je suis de ceux qui croient au pouvoir du fil rouge qui lie deux âmes sœurs. **_Répondit-il simplement en lui attrapant la main pour l'unir à la sienne. _**Je me nomme Izumo. **Sourit-il

Izumi eu un sourire narquois à l'entente de ce prénom si semblable au sien.

-**Izumi. Je m'appelle Izumi. **_Dit-elle._

Peut-être avait-il raison après tout.

Depuis cette journée Izumi et Izumo se voyaient en cachette autant de fois qui leur fut possible.

Un jour, une heure sans être ensemble leur paraissait être une éternité.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Izumi commença à avoir d'étranges palpitations à la poitrine. Les premières fois, la douleur était presque inexistante mais elle la sentait, ensuite elle devinrent plus douloureuses et maintenant elles étaient devenues quasiment insupportables.

Izumo lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait avec des médicaments pour la soigner.

Un soir, alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa promise et lui apporter ce qu'il avait acheté , il entendit un des samuraï tenir ces propos:

**- J'ai entendu dire par l'un des nôtres qu'un monstre l'a menacé de la résurrection de leur toute puissante déesse Ashura, la reine des démons.**

L'autre homme qui l'accompagnait se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Perplexe quand à cette annonce, Izumo se pressa de rejoindre Izumi.

Quand il arriva au cœur de la forêt il fut surpris de voir que la jeune yokaï était entrain de suffoquer, appuyée contre un arbre.

Il accouru à ses côtés, passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**_ Lui demanda-til inquiet, aidant la jeune femme à s'asseoir contre le cerisier._

Une larme roula sur la joue blême d'Izumi, sa main alla caresser la joue de son amant.

**-Je voulais.. Être sûre.. De te revoir..une dernière fois… **_réussit-elle à dire, sa respiration saccadée dû à la douleur._

-**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Izumi… **_lui répondit-il alors avec un sourire tendre et triste, sa main se posant sur celle de la yokaï._

**-Je vous avez bien dit qu'il cachait quelque chose de louche! **

Izumo se releva et se mit devant Izumi, sortant son katana prêt à attaquer. Un groupe de samuraï qui étaient autrefois ses amis, l'avaient probablement suivi sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et se trouvaient maintenant à quelques pas seulement d'eux.

-**Nous n'avons rien fait de mal! **_Gronda Izumo, furieux de la hargne haineuse qui se dégageait de ses anciens compagnons d'arme._

_-_**Traitre! Cette créature est un monstre! Comment as-tu pu trahir les tiens? ! **_S'indigna un autre samuraï._

Alors qu'Izumo était prêt à se lancer sur ces anciens camarades, il ressentit une aura particulièrement puissante et maléfique derrière lui. Il remarqua aussi que les samuraï regardaient, l'air horrifié quelque chose derrière lui.

Izumo se retourna et vit Izumi qui se tenait debout devant lui, plus l'air malade du tout, enveloppée dans une épaisse brume sombre.

La jeune femme eu un rire fou qui glaçait le sang.

L'atmosphère était devenu étouffante et presque malsaine. Le ciel s'était encore davantage obscurci, ne laissant plus apparaître le rideau étoilé de la nuit.

La brume sombre qui cascadait sur la yokaï s'étendait à présent jusqu'à leurs pieds.

**-Bande d'humains pitoyables. **_Railla la voix déformée par la haine de la jeune femme._

Une lumière foudroyante très claire, tranchant l'atmosphère obscure, passant à une vitesse fulgurante à quelques centimètres d'Izumo et vint percuter chacun des guerriers, les propulsant en arrière, les faisant s'écrouler lourdement au sol, morts.

Izumo, bouche bée, le regard hagard exprimant son incrédulité et son effroi ,devant ce spectacle d'horreur, s'était retourné pour faire face à celle qu'il aimait.

Un sourire supérieur et presque vicieux vint déformer en une grimace horrible les lèvres si fines, si raffinées et les traits si parfaits du visage qu'il avait tant aimé caresser et embrasser.

Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Izumi, c'était impossible.

La jeune femme qui n'était plus qu'une sorte de personnage fantomatique transpirant la cruauté, la haine et l'abomination, regardait fixement le jeune samuraï de ses yeux sombres, miroir de la noirceur qui maintenant enveloppait son âme.

Dans un mouvement fluide, elle vint se coller à lui, lui caressant la joue du bout de ses doigts longs et fins, griffant presque la peau halée du jeune homme, de ses grandes griffes. Il ne bougea cependant pas.

Elle lui lécha de manière presque obscène la joue avant de se retirer et de se mettre à rire de façon effroyable.

Le pauvre Izumo qui contemplait avec tristesse l'enveloppe charnelle de sa bien aimée, possédée par cette entité maléfique, ne savait que dire. Était ce encore Izumi?

Comme si la femme avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui fit cette réponse:

**-La femme que tu as connu n'est plus qu'une infime partie de ce que je suis. **

Izumo serra les poings, planta son regard océan dans celui ténébreux de la créature.

-**Qui êtes vous?! Rendez moi Izumi! **_Ordonna-t-il d'une voix reflétant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, son désespoir._

La main blanchâtre vint s'abattre violemment sur sa joue, lui faisant pivoter la tête de côté.

-**Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton misérable humain!? **_S'offusqua-t-elle courroucée. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue dédaigneuse, ses sourcils se froncèrent._

Izumo reporta de nouveau toute son attention sur la femme, plantant son regard céruléen dans les yeux noirs .

La femme le jaugea un instant. L'homme était téméraire. Elle posa son index sur sa joue et réfléchit.

**-Je vais te faire une faveur.** _Annonça-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. _**Je vais te dire qui je suis. **_Poursuivit-elle, faisant parcourir son doigt sur le torse du jeune homme qui la dévisageait avec courage. _**Je suis la grande Ashura, reine des démons. **

Izumo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire sadiquement Ashura. Le samuraï se reprit bien vite et lança d'un ton assuré:

**-Peut-importe qui tu es, je fais le serment que je te vaincrai et que je libérerai Izumi de ton emprise! **

Un souffle glaciale lui caressa soudain la nuque et il entendit :

**-Soit. Je te laisse 3 jours pour te préparer et inventer toute sorte de ruses inutiles pour essayer de me terrasser…. **_La voix et le courant d'air froid qui le saisissait disparaissant lentement. _**Peu importe ce que tu feras, au final je gagnerai.** _Ricanna la voix avant de s'évaporer entièrement._

L'atmosphère pesante avait disparu. Ashura n'était plus là, partie avec la brume, emportant avec elle l'image de sa bien aimée.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les corps de ces anciens compagnons avaient eux aussi disparu, le laissant seul au milieu de cette forêt, où il semblait que rien ne s'était produit.

Ne voulant perdre un instant de ce délais qui lui avait été accordé, Izumo s'empressa de partir de ces lieux.

Gardant avec lui l'espoir de revoir sa douce Izumi, il s'empressa d'aller trouver le seul être qui pourrait l'aider: Kurama, Kyubi no yoko, le démon renard à neuf queues.

Izumo en était sûr, ce démon était le seul à pouvoir lui apporter l'aide dont il avait besoin.

Au bout d'interminables heures de marche, il arriva à l'entrée d'une grotte au pied de la montagne dite du Renard.

Il s'arrêta et y déposa des offrandes. Il se mit à genoux mains jointes puis il se mit à invoquer par milles prières le démon.

Une heure, puis deux , puis trois défilèrent sans que la créature ne se montre. Izumo allait perdre patiente quand il entendit une voix forte et rauque retentir.

**-Humain insignifiant quelle est la raison de ta venue?** _Demanda la voix puissante._

Izumo n'ayant rien perdu de son courage ni de sa foi, répondit sans peur:

**-Je suis Izumo et je suis venu ici pour que tu m'apportes ton aide. **

Un rire tonitruant retentit férocement du plus profond de la caverne.

-**Et pourquoi t'aiderais-je? Je suis un démon, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de faire cela. Demande plutôt à tes dieux. **Répondit la voix grave et railleuse du démon.

**-Je ne partirai que lorsque tu m'auras promis de m'aider. Toi seul est assez fort pour vaincre Ashura! **_Cria Izumo se relevant d'un bond._

Il y eut un silence puis dans des flammes vaporeuses apparut le bout d'un gigantesque museau à la truffe noir et d'immenses yeux rougeoyants.

-**Ashura dis-tu? **_Grogna Kurama._

Izumo s'approcha d'un pas et répondit d'une voix assurée:

**-Oui Ashura. Elle a pris possession de celle qui m'est la plus chère en ce monde et je compte bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la récupérer et pour cela j'ai besoin de toi.**

Kyuubi ne connaissait que trop bien cette démone.

Il y a bien longtemps , avant d'être prisonnier de cette forme alors qu'il était un démon d'apparence ordinaire, Ashura et lui s'étaient rencontrés.

Il avait aimé cette démone d'un amour ardent et loyal mais il s'était laissé berner par la douce illusion que cela était réciproque et fut trahi par celle la même qui avait réussi à l'attendrir.

Il lui avait juré fidélité et elle, Ashura avait joué avec lui. Elle ne recherchait que la puissance et une manière de régner seule sur le royaume des démons. Elle l'avait transformé en ce renard à neuf queues et scellé dans cette grotte, de laquelle il n'était jamais sorti depuis.

**-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de la vaincre gamin. **

Izumo sursauta, le cœur palpitant, l'espoir l'envahissant.

**-Dis moi ce qu'il faut faire, je ferais n'importe quoi.**

**-Avant de te le dire, il faudra que tu me promettes trois choses car ce service ne sera pas gratuit. **_Commença Kurama, fixant intensément le jeune homme._

Le samuraï hocha la tête: **je te le promets.**

L'immense masse flamboyante s'agita et apparu devant Izumo, la tête entière du démon. Le jeune homme retint son souffle durant quelques secondes.

-**Tu** **prendras ce parchemin. **_Kurama fit rouler aux pieds du guerrier un parchemin scellé qu'il ramassa. _**Tu l'ouvriras dès que tu reverras Ashura, il volera et scellera ses pouvoirs. Quand cela sera fini, tu me le ramènera. **

Izumo hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, écoutant attentivement le démon.

**-La deuxième chose que tu me ramènera sera son épée: Kusanagi. **

L'homme hocha de nouveau la tête.

**-La troisième et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est-ce que tu as de plus important.**

Izumo arqua un sourcil. Il était un samuraï, il ne possédait pas grand chose et par ailleurs il n'était pas matérialiste pour un sou.

Comprenant que ce gamin ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait il lui dévoila:

**-Je prendrai le souvenirs et les sentiments que tu as pour la femme que tu aimes.**

Izumo fut choqué par cette demande. Il réfléchit durant de longues minutes.

Quand il eut terminé de cogiter durement, c'est le cœur serré et les membres de tremblant qu'il accepta le marché et qu'il signa de son sang le second parchemin que lui tendit Kyuubi . Au moins, c'était-il dit, Izumi vivrai.

**-Maintenant dis moi comment je dois faire pour en finir avec Ashura et sauver Izumi. **_Demanda Izumo, déterminé._

Kyuubi prit une mine songeuse. Comment le gamin réagirait-il à ce qu'il allait lui dire?

**-Tu dois la tuer.**_Annonça le grognement rauque de la bête._

Izumo crut à cet instant que la terre se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il vacilla légèrement, des larmes commençant à troubler sa vision.

-**Comment puis je sauver Izumi si je dois la tuer? Ça n'a aucun sens!**_ Hurla le jeune homme, fou de rage et le cœur en peine._

**-Elle mourra mais son âme sera sauvée.**

Izumo tomba à genoux, son front touchant la terre trempée de ses larmes, ses poings tapant le sol.

-**Si je ne peux sauver que son âme alors accordes moi cette ultime faveur. **_Supplia-t-il dans un gémissement._

Kurama posa un regard intrigué sur cet enfant implorant. Qu'allait-il lui demander?

**-Je t'écoute. **_Affirma la voix rocailleuse._

-**Quand je reviendrai te voir, ne te contente pas de prendre les souvenirs et les sentiments que j'ai pour Izumi, prends aussi ma vie, je t'en supplie. **Réclama avec empressement Izumo, au désespoir.

Le démon qui avant semblait couché, se redressa. D'une certaine manière il était touché par la candeur de ce noble cœur.

**-J'accepte ta demande. **_Dit le renard gigantesque._

Le démon laissa repartir le jeune homme, préférant ne pas lui révélait qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés et qu'ils se rencontreraient encore.

* * *

><p>Les jours accordés par Ashura étaient désormais achevés, et ils se rencontrèrent comme prévu au lieu dit de leur rendez-vous.<p>

La lutte se déroula comme cela était prévu. Izumo avait réussi à sceller les pouvoirs d'Ashura dans le parchemin et il était prêt à la transpercer de son sabre. La démone lui lança ces mots qui sonnèrent comme une malédiction:

**-Je jure que vous ne trouverez jamais le bonheur tous les 2, que ça soit maintenant, dans cent ans ni même dans plusieurs siècles.**

Il s'élança sur elle en criant de toute ses forces pour lui donner du courage et il lui enfonça sa lame tranchante dans le corps.

Il s'effondra à genoux, tenant toujours fermement la poignée de son katana qui était encore engoncé dans le corps de son amante, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Izumo fut surpris de sentir une douce main caresser sa joue. Il releva alors les yeux et vit le visage de sa bien aimée qui lui adressait un sourire tendre et un regard rempli de doux sentiments. Elle semblait le remercier silencieusement.

Avant de pouvoir lui adresser quelques mots d'adieu, ses yeux se ternirent et perdirent toute trace de son âme.

Le jeune homme pleura un long, très long moment sur la dépouille de celle qu'il aimerait à jamais et l'emporta avec lui jusqu'à la tanière de Kyuubi.

Arrivé devant la caverne où Kurama l'attendait, il déposa le corps sans vie d'Izumi.

Izumo lui remis le parchemin et Kusanagi puis et il lui raconta comment ça s'était passé et ce qu'Ashura avait proféré.

Une fois cela fait le démon fit comme il l'avait dit. Il prit les souvenirs, les sentiments et la vie du jeune homme.

Kurama disposa les corps côte à côte et les regarda un long moment. Ils avaient l'air paisible.

**-Pauvres gamins… **_Soupira-t-il. _**Il est certain que vous vous retrouverez et peut être réussirez vous à passer outre la malédiction d'Ashura. **

Kyuubi en était persuadé, ces enfants trouveraient un moyen, il suffisait seulement de croire après tout. Fallait -il seulement qu'ils trouvent la signification exacte de ces mots.

_**«Croire, Croire, Croire » **__chantonna-t-il presque._

Le démon eut un sourire étrange et il émit un rire qui résonna un long moment dans la caverne avant de ne devenir qu'un murmure et de disparaître.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Retour à l'époque actuelle"<strong>_

Itachi finit de leur raconter les quelques légendes et histoires qui leur étaient parvenues jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**-Je ne suis pas sûr de très bien comprendre ce que tout ça veux dire…** _Avoua Yahiko un peu perplexe._

Itachi reposa l'ancien manuscrit qu'il leur avait montré durant qu'il leur racontait ces récits.

-**Dans chacune de ces histoires, il y a ces deux même personnes. A quelques trucs près le cours des choses est toujours le même. Et si tout ça n'était pas que des légendes**_**? **__Raisonna le Neko en cherchant un soutien quelconque auprès des deux Anbu._

_**-**_**Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas perdre de temps à essayer de trouver un lien avec ces contes à dormir debout! Ce qui est pressent c'est de trouver quelque chose qui puisse guérir Sasuke**. _S'énerva Naruto levant son bras en direction de la porte._

Yahiko lança un regard peiné à Itachi.

-**Je dois dire que je pense que mon cousin a raison. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps à assembler toutes ses pièces de puzzle alors que la véracité de ces récits n'est pas certifié.**_Ré-enchérit le rouquin en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme à la chevelure noire._

**-Alors comment expliquer que Naruto-kun soit le jinchuuriki du démon renard à 9 queues, et que Sasuke soit en possession de Kusanagi? Et d'après ce qui est dit les descriptions physiques sont à chaque fois ressemblantes à celle de Sasuke et Naruto. Ça fait beaucoup juste pour des coïncidences non? **Protesta énergiquement Itachi portant à côté du visage de Naruto une illustration classique du dieu Izanagi.

-**Il n'a pas tord sur ce point Naruto.. **_Souffla Yahiko en se grattant l'arrière de la tête_.

Naruto eut un sourire ironique, secoua la tête d'un air désespéré , ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Il laissa Itachi et Yahiko à leurs élucubrations, préférant aller voir comment se portait Sasuke.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de la chambre d'Itachi, la refermant sans un bruit, avança une chaise près du lit où était étendu le jeune Neko et s'installa à son chevet.

Il se permit de décoller quelques mèches de cheveux noires du son front moite de Sasuke pour lui dégager le visage. Il paraissait plus paisible que tout à l'heure malgré le fait que ses paupières continuaient de papillonner activement.

Naruto se cala le dos contre le dossier de la chaise, gardant ses yeux rivés sur le corps endormi et il se frotta le front.

Comment ces histoires pouvaient être possibles? C'est vrai qu'il y avait des similitudes troublantes… Mais même étant le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, il n'avait jamais réussi à communiquer avec ce démon qui logeait à l'intérieur de lui. Et puis d'une certaine manière tout ça lui faisait peur. S'il était vraiment une réincarnation de ces hommes, Est-ce que lui aussi échouerait dans sa mission de sauver la vie de Sasuke? Il ne supporterait pas d'être l'espoir de cette famille et d'échouer dans cette quête. Lui-même ne supporterait pas d'être responsable d'une vie, c'était trop difficile à porter.

Itachi et Yahiko qui étaient restés dans la bibliothèque essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver une manière de convaincre Naruto.

Itachi avait déjà réussi à convaincre le jeune homme roux, peut être que ce dernier c'était pas seulement laissé persuader par les arguments du Neko, sûrement que ses yeux en amandes d'un noir profond et sa moue suppliante y étaient pour beaucoup.

**-La première chose à faire c'est que ton cousin et mon frère se rapproche l'un de l'autre. **_Affirma Itachi sûr de lui._

_**« Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire » **__ajouta mentalement Yahiko tout en se frottant la nuque._

* * *

><p>Voilà ce chapitre 4 est terminé, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire, en tout cas moi j'en ai pris à l'écrire.<p>

La légende à laquelle je fais référence est celle : D'Izanami et Izanagi: les divinités créatrice de la terre

L'histoire d'Ashura et Izumo est une légende moderne japonaise.

Si vous n'avez pas bien compris ce chapitre ou si vous avez des questions,je serai très heureuses d'y répondre.

Merci d'avoir lu, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 5.


	5. Rencontres

Bonsoir,

Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent car sinon je ne pourrai pas poster avant la semaine prochaine.

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Deux jours passèrent suite au malaise de Sasuke et aux révélations d'Itachi.<p>

Le cadet des frères Uchiha n'avait pas eu d'autres crises et sa convalescence s'était passée dans le calme.

Durant ces jours, Itachi et leurs parents avaient obligé le plus jeune à garder le lit, insistant pour que ce malade impatient, récupère au mieux.

Pendant cette période d'alitement, il eu souvent la visite de Naruto qui trouvait tout un tas de prétextes pour venir passer un peu de temps avec lui ou simplement le saluer.

Le jeune Neko la plupart du temps ignorait royalement la présence de l'Anbu, agacé par ce regard fixe qui ne le quittait que lorsque celui-ci partait.

Il n'était tout de même pas à l'agonie et il n'était pas non plus du genre à vouloir se faire dorloter. Non, il n'était pas du tout comme ça.

Alors quand le grand blond s'invitait dans la chambre dans laquelle il se reposait il mit au point plusieurs stratégies pour que ce dernier se décourage et qu'il aille paitre ailleurs.

La première étant de ne faire comme si le ninja n'était pas là.

En ce cas Sasuke restait imperturbable, ne pipant mot, ses yeux rivées sur le dehors par delà la fenêtre mais il sentait que le blond restait à le regarder. Le jeune Uchiha pouvait sentir le regard posé sur lui et l'odeur un peu épicée émanant du jinchuuriki. Cette odeur, d'ailleurs parlons en. Elle lui donnait mal à la tête et le pire c'est que même partit, cette senteur persistante restait imprégnée partout dans la pièce. Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver.

Deuxième ruse: l'envoyer carrément bouler en l'insultant de « crétin », d' « idiot », « demeuré » et j'en passe. Mais bien souvent Naruto lui renvoyait les injures et ne se décourageait pas, et étrangement dans cette situation Sasuke s'amusait des réaction du blond.

En effet, voir ce visage si souriant tiquer et répliquer à chacune de ses insultes lui plaisait énormément. Après tout il pouvait bien en profiter un peu, c'était la seul distraction qu'il avait eu.

La troisième, et la dernière des solutions étant carrément de faire semblant de dormir.

* * *

><p>Maintenant, Sasuke regardait la troupe d'Anbu regroupé à côté de lui devant sa maison, prêts à partir pour Konoha.<p>

Ce qu'ils avaient l'air idiots, pensa-t-il rapidement. Entre l'autre là qui s'amusait à faire du rodéo sur son chien, le gars qui tirait une tête de psychopathe et qui débitait un tas de commentaires à propos du pénis de Naruto, qui paraissait-il semblait avoir beaucoup changé, l'autre tellement affalé contre un des arbres qu'il allait certainement s'endormir, et l'autre qui était sans vergogne entrain de loucher sur son frère… Ah et oui la greluche aux cheveux de couleur excentrique qui se pavanait comme une dinde en gloussant aux remarques, certainement pas marrantes du tout de Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui tapait sur le système celle là.

Sasuke laissa lui échapper un soupir de lassitude en courbant les épaules. Ça allait réellement être ardu de voyager jusqu'à Konoha avec eux. Heureusement qu'Itachi les accompagnait, il y aurait au moins quelqu'un d'éduqué avec qui il pourrait passer le temps.

Naruto qui riait avec Sakura, coula un regard vers le Neko qui était resté en retrait. Etrangement il se mit à sourire, imaginant ce que pouvait bien penser celui-ci.

**-On y va. **_Indiqua joyeusement Naruto , faisant signe à Sakura et Kiba d'ouvrir la marche puis il se déplaça jusque Sasuke._

Le jeune homme aux attributs félins ne releva même pas la présence importune de l'autre garçon.

Il se contenta de continuer à avancer à pas lent derrière le groupe, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil énervés à Itachi qui apparemment préférait discuter avec ce grand mec roux aux piercings multiples que de rester avec lui.

-**Alors toujours pas décidé à parler? **L'enquiquina Naruto, croisant ses bras derrière la tête et le regardant.

Pas de réponse. Aucune réaction.

Seconde tentative:

-**Je crois que mon cousin a un coup de cœur pour ton frangin. **S'exclama l'Anbu blond en arborant un large sourire entendu.

Sasuke ricana, ses lèvres s'étirant en un rictus mauvais. Etonné, Naruto haussa un sourcil.

**-Itachi vaut mieux que ça. Et largement. **_Fit remarquer le Neko._

-**Et pourquoi donc mon cousin ne serait pas assez bien pour lui? **_Rétorqua l'autre, en faisant stopper son interlocuteur, le saisissant par le bras._

Sasuke baffa la main de Naruto qui la retira aussitôt.

**-Déjà parce que ça doit être un idiot comme toi. **_Répondit-il d'un air blasé_**. Et parce que NOUS, NOUS venons d'une noble lignée. **_Continua-t-il en instant bien sur le « nous »._

Naruto était énervé par ce comportement hautain. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui l'avait lancé sur ce sujet mais était il obligé de lui répondre ce genre de chose?

**-Heureusement que ton frère n'est pas aussi méprisant que toi. T'es vraiment un beau trou du cul. **

Sasuke se retourna face à Naruto et pointa son index sur lui.

-**Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Tu n'as qu'à retourner voir ta dinde aux cheveux roses. **_S'énerva le Neko._ **Après tout, **_continua-t-il rapidement, _**vous allez vraiment bien ensemble. Aussi inutile et débile l'un que l'autre.**

Naruto le gifla violemment et Sasuke lui retourna un coup de poing en plein estomac.

Itachi et Yahiko accoururent pour les séparer.

Yahiko bloqua les bras de son cousin derrière son dos et l'immobilisa et Itachi fit de même avec son frère.

**-Calme toi Naru! **_Cria le grand roux qui tentait tant bien que mal à le maintenir._

**-Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé? **_Demanda Itachi, empêchant difficilement son petit frère de bondir sur le blond._

**-Demande le à ton frère c'est lui qui a un problème! **_Gueula le jinchuuriki se défaisant de l'emprise de celui qui le maintenait, et désignant Sasuke d'un geste large de la main._

Itachi, pas très surpris mais déçu du comportement de son frère, le fit pivoter face à lui, celui-ci s'étant calmé, et planta son regard dans le sien avant de lui demander:

**-Sasu? C'est vrai? Pourquoi tu as attaqué Naruto? **

**-Hn. **_Grogna-t-il en guise de réponse en dévoilant légèrement ses canines et en détournant le regard de celui de son frère._

**-Sasuke! Je te demande pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? **Disputa Itachi, en lui tenant les poignés.

Le cadet poussa sèchement son aîné et haussa les épaules.

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? **Souffla-t-il en s'éloignant, suivant Sai et les autres devant lui.

Naruto, agacé, souffla bruyamment pour montrer sa lassitude et son mécontentement et couru rejoindre ses amis, frôlant Sasuke au passage, le poussant légèrement.

**-Je suis désolé. **_S'excusa Itachi avec un regard contrit à l'attention de Yahiko qui s'approcha de lui et lui frotta doucement le dos._

-**Ce n'est pas ta faute. **_Soupira le grand roux, lui souriant gentiment._

Itachi lui rendit un sourire timide, et ils rejoignirent les autres, l'aîné des Uchiha surveillant de loin son cadet qui prenait bien garde de ne pas trop s'approcher et se mêler aux autres et Yahiko gardant un œil sur son cousin qui bavardait et rigolait avec ses amis.

* * *

><p>Le reste du trajet se fit plus ou moins sans encombres et au bout de deux heures et quelques, le groupa arriva enfin devant les grandes portes du village caché de la feuille.<p>

**-Enfin chez nous! **_S'exclama Kiba en caressant vivement la tête d'Akamaru. _

-**Et pile pour la fête des étoiles. **_Lança joyeusement Naruto avec un large sourire, frappant dans la main levée de l'Inuzuka, suivant le groupe qui entrait dans le village._

**-Galère. **_Soupira Shikamaru en se grattant l'arrière de la tête._

Naruto et Sakura se lancèrent un regard complice et le jinchuuriki, chuchota, mais de manière à ce que tout les autres puissent entendre:

**-ça veut dire que Gaara, Kankuro et Temari sont ici. Mon petit doigt me dit que quelqu'un va être en bonne compagnie ce soir.**

Sakura pouffa.

**-Tsss..Cette fille est super chiante. **_Tenta mollement de se défendre Shikamaru._

**-Tu sais donc qu'on parle de toi Shika?! **_Rigola fortement Naruto en voyant l'air gêné et les joues légèrement rougissantes de celui-ci._

Le reste de l'équipe se mit à rire au dépend de Nara qui bifurqua dans l'une des ruelles en leur faisant un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Sai et Kiba l'imitèrent.

-**Je vous laisse les garçons**. **Je vais aller retrouver Ino chez elle. On va se préparer pour la fête de ce soir**_**.**__ Trépigna-t-elle de joie avant de partir en courant laissant le soin à Naruto et Yahiko d'aller faire leur rapport à Tsunade._

_**« Bon débarras » **_Pensa aussitôt Sasuke qui commençait à être épuiser par les jacasseries incessantes de la jeune femme.

**- Yahi, je vais aller voir Baa-chan, pendant ce temps tu n'as qu'à faire une visite guidée à nos deux invités. **_Annonça Naruto en s'arrêtant sur la grande place où commençait à être installé toute sortes de divertissements._

_-_**Pas de problème cousin. On se retrouve à l'appart'**. _Répondit Yahiko._

Naruto s'en alla rapidement pour faire son rapport à l'hokage.

-**Je vais commencer par vous montrer les boutiques que nous avons ici. **_Commença le rouquin, enthousiaste à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec Itachi._

_-_**Je n'en ai pas envie. **_Le coupa Sasuke. _**Je veux aller me reposer.**_Informa-t-il d'un ton sans appel._

_-_**Sasuke… Tu es sûr? C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, tu pourrais en profiter pour faire la connaissance de… **Tenta Itachi avant d'être couper par son frère.

**-Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ami-ami avec ces gens Ita.**

Itachi était déçu. Pour la première fois Sasuke avait l'occasion de voir du monde, de se faire peut-être des amis et surtout de profiter de cette ambiance festive et joyeuse qui manquait tellement à leur quotidien monotone et pourtant son petit frère ne voulait rien savoir.

Il savait que Sasuke, surtout après le massacre de leur clan et depuis ses crises, devenait de plus en plus solitaire, mais il avait espérait qu'en voyant toutes ces personnes riant et fourmillant autour d'eux que ça lui donnerait envie de s'amuser comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant.

Itachi se rappela avec amertume, à quel point, lorsque Sasuke était petit, aimait les fêtes et les cérémonies.

Le soir du 7juillet, la nuit de la fête des étoiles, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de son petit frère Itachi se remémora tristement les bêtises multiples et le bonheur enfantin de Sasuke.

Le grand frère qu'il était repensa à son petit frère qui caché sous les table, attendait que la voie soit libre pour subtiliser quelques friandises, où encore la fois où lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un contre l'autre sur le toit de leur maison, Sasuke entre ses jambes, son dos collé contre son torse et qu'ils regardaient cette nuée de points scintillant dans l'obscurité.

Il lui avait conté alors l'origine de Tanabata « la fête des étoiles ». Il lui avait raconté l'histoire de cette déesse tisserande qui avait abandonné le monde céleste pour épouser un bouvier duquel elle était tombée amoureuse. Sasuke avait tellement eu l'air peiné quand il lui avait expliqué que les parents de la princesse, contre cette union, avaient obligé leur fille à revenir dans leur royaume, la contraignant à laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait ainsi que ses enfants et que pour les séparer, avaient créer la Voie lactée.

Sasuke avait alors émit un petit geignement plaintif en s'enfouissant dans ses bras.

« C'est tellement triste Nii-san.. » avait murmuré son petit frère.

Il poursuivit alors son récit, narrant à son cadet que les parents de la déesse, devant les pleurs incessants de leur fille, de son mari et de leurs enfants, leur avait permis de se retrouver une fois par an, la septième nuit du septième mois et que c'était là l'origine de cette fête.

Itachi avait alors essuyait doucement les larmes silencieuses de Sasuke qui était lové contre lui et qui s'était endormi, le laissant à ses rêves d'enfants alors qu'il priait les dieux de toujours veillé sur son petit frère bien aimé.

- **Est-ce que nous pouvons accompagné Sasuke à votre appartement pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer? **_Demanda l'aîné des Uchiha._

-**Euh oui, aucun problème. **_Répondit Yahiko. _**Allons y.**

* * *

><p>Naruto qui avait été faire son rapport à Tsunade, flânait à présent dans les ruelles du village.<p>

Pourquoi Tsunade lui avait demandé, non ordonné serait plus juste, de logeait les frères Uchiha dans l'appartement qu'il habitait avec son cousin? Pourquoi devait-il se tapait la surveillance de ce Sasuke si imbus de lui-même?! Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'envie de le tuer et Naruto ne voulait pas finir en prison pour ça! Oh que non! Il comptait bien réaliser son rêve de devenir Hokage et fonder une famille.

Bien sûr Naruto ne pouvait pas nier que le jeune homme brun était un très beau spécimen et qu'il en aurait bien fait son dessert mais il était aussi tellement fier et désagréable que ça le lui faisait presque oublier le physique très avantageux du Neko.

Malgré ça, il continuait intérieurement et inconsciemment à vouloir apprendre à connaître Sasuke. Peut être parce que croyait-il que sous cette apparence froide et ces paroles acerbes se dissimulait une fragilité et un besoin de reconnaissance inavouables.

C'est là qu'il s'arrêta devant une boutique où un yukata de couleur pervenche joliment ouvragé, parsemé de jolies arabesques florales roses lui faisait de l'œil.

Il hésita un moment, certes un yukata pour femme, mais il siérait parfaitement bien à un jeune Neko au tempérament irascible. Pesant le pour et le contre, il se décida finalement à entrer dans la boutique afin de l'acheter.

* * *

><p>Sasuke était entrain de se promenait à l'orée d'une forêt de hauts bambous. Il faisait beau, le ciel était clair et dégagé et le jeune homme se sentait serein.<p>

Il avait laissé derrière lui toutes les pensées négatives qui l'avaient envahi ses dernières semaines, oubliant tout de ce qui lui causait tant d'amertume. Plus rien n'existait. Seules la douce brise qui s'engouffrait dans son kimono blanc d'été, et la caresse chaleureuse des rayons du soleil subsistaient.

Alors qu'il entrait dans cette futaie, il entendit un rire enfantin. Sasuke se retourna sur sa droite, ayant senti quelque chose le frôler. Il aperçu une petite silhouette courir juste devant lui et il ne sut pourquoi il se mit à sa poursuite.

Quand l'enfant qu'il poursuivait se stoppa, il remarqua qu'il était sorti de la forêt de bambous. Il se trouvait maintenant sur la place d'un village qui lui semblait familier. L'odeur qui émanait du lieu il la connaissait et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

**-Hé toi! **_Interpela-t-il l'enfant qui se tenait toujours de dos devant lui. _**Où est-ce qu'on est?**

L'enfant se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Sasuke fut choqué de voir une version miniature de lui. C'était lui étant enfant.

**-Qu.. **

**-Tu m'as tué… **lâcha l'enfant d'un air plaintif.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas, qu'était-il entrain de se passer? Pourquoi lui disait -il ça?

Le décor changea subitement. Le ciel devint sombre, l'air irrespirable.

Le village qui semblait jusque là désert, était à présent animé par une foule de personnes courant pour échappés aux flammes qui ravageaient les habitations et aux hommes armés assoiffés de sang qui les poursuivaient.

Sasuke pouvait sentir l'émanation de bois brulé des murs qui s'écroulaient, la puanteur de la chair des corps carbonisés des habitants qui n'avait pas réussi à échappés à cet enfer mais ce qui était le pire c'était l'odeur métallique du sang qui pavait les ruelles.

Un cri strident retentit.

Sasuke reporta alors son attention sur son petit clone qui était entrain de regarder fixement ses mains. Elles était couverte de sang.

-**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? **_Demanda l'enfant en secouant la tête. _**Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? **_Continua-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui._

Sasuke sentit alors quelque chose de chaud sur ses propres mains. Il écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension et de stupeur. Du sang.

**-C'est ta faute. Ta faute. Ta faute. **Répéta l'enfant en le pointant du doigt.

**-TAIS TOI! **_Hurla Sasuke en tombant à genoux, fermant les yeux et couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains._

-**C'est de ta faute**. _Accusa la petite voix qui résonnait encore alors que le paysage disparaissait et changer une nouvelle fois_.

Sasuke était toujours à terre lorsque il sentit une petite main lui caresser la tête.

L'Uchiha, tremblant, releva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un autre petit garçon.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les yeux d'un bleu très clair. Sasuke nota aussi les trois petites entailles, ressemblant à des moustaches félines, sur chacune de ses joues.

**-N'ai pas peur, ça va**. _Le rassura-t-il en lui souriant gentiment. _

Le gamin lui tendit la main l'incitant à se relever.

Le soleil était revenu, l'odeur de sang s'était évanoui. Le calme était de nouveau.

Sasuke n'osa pas demander où il se trouvait de peur que le décor ne change à nouveau et le ramène au cauchemar précédent.

**-Nous sommes au temple des Astres. **_Informa l'enfant qui le tenait par la main. _**Et eux ce sont les dieux qui y habitent. **_Continua-t-il en montrant les trois personnes qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux._

Le premier personnage était un homme de taille moyenne, il avait la peau opalescente, de long cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'à terre et les yeux d'un bleu très sombre et très profond.

Le deuxième homme, de très grande taille cette fois-ci avait une peau grisâtre, des cheveux argentés courts et rebiquant et des yeux d'un gris très clair.

La dernière, était une jeune femme d'à peu près sa taille. Elle avait la peau halée, des longs cheveux blonds relevés en une lourde coiffure et les yeux dorés.

Devant l'incrédulité de Sasuke, l'un des dieux parla.

**-Nous sommes Tsukiyomi, Susanoo et Amaterasu. **_Présenta la déesse en désignant chacun des ses frère et finissant par elle. _

_**-**_**Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? **Demanda Sasuke, étrangement calme.

**-Nous sommes dans un endroit où passé, présent et futur se rejoignent. **_Expliqua Susanoo._

Sasuke sentit la main de l'enfant se détacher de la sienne et il le vit partir au loin entre un homme aux cheveux blond et un autre homme de plus petite taille que le premier aux cheveux noirs.

Amaterasu sourit doucement à Sasuke alors que Tsukiyomi revenait avec un troisième enfant.

Le gamin ressemblait vaguement à celui qui venait de partir. Le même visage, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes particularités sur les joues à l'exception des cheveux qui étaient aussi blond que ceux de la déesse.

**-Je ne comprends rien à ce que je fais ici! Et pourquoi est-ce que je vois tout ça? **_se plaignit Sasuke._

L'enfant blond se rua sur Sasuke et enlaça de ses bras les jambes du Neko.

**-A cet instant, il est normal que tu ne comprennes pas. **_Avoua Tsukiyomi. _**Il est encore trop tôt.**

Un nouveau changement de décor et le jeune Uchiha se retrouva à la croisée de deux chemins.

Susanoo parla de nouveau:

**-Tu dois choisir le bonne route Sasuke. **

**-L'enfant t'aidera. **_Poursuivit Amaterasu en désignant le petit garçon près de lui._

**-Quand tu t'en iras mets toi en quête de l'enfant. **_Dit alors Tsukiyomi._

L'image des chemins disparu et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant le temple, l'enfant blond s'était évaporé.

**-N'oublie pas qu'ici tu nous trouveras à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de nous. **_Informa Amaterasu._

La vue de Sasuke se brouilla, et les divinités devinrent de plus en plus flous. Seules ces paroles prononcées à l'unisson par Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi et Susanoo subsistaient alors qu'il sombra dans le néant:

_**« Trouve l'enfant. Trouve l'enfant. Trouve l'enfant »**_

* * *

><p><em>Est ce que ce chapitre vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.<em>

_J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire en tout cas._

_A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre. _


	6. Seconde note

Hey,

Bonjour tout le monde!

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que les travaux chez Harunoyume sont pratiquement terminés, malheureusement comme elle et moi nous ne pourront pas nous voir pour nous concerter à propos du prochain chapitre, je suis en charge de l'écrire.

Je me présente donc à vous ;)

Que dire? J

Appelez moi Ash, (bien évidemment ce n'est pas mon prénom, mais mon véritable prénom commence aussi par un « A », je suis un jeune homme de 23ans( je suis eurasien, ma mère est française et mon père japonais).

Ce que j'aime:

*Le piano

*Les mangas/animes

*Courir

*Les chats

Etc, etc…

Celui ou celle qui trouve mon prénom aura le droit de me donner la description d'un personnage qui sera intégrer au prochain chapitre (voire dans plusieurs).

Et pour toutes autres questions je vous donnerai mon e-mail personnel =)


End file.
